Mega Project
by Omega Taco
Summary: What happens when Yumemi's and Chiyuri's coordinates are way off course, sending them to a different world of science? They meet an evil robotics genius who wants to conquer a world of magic and fantasy...
1. Familiar Face On A Normal Day

**Chapter 1: Familiar Face On A Normal Day**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic, I am sorry if there's something wrong with my writing or if the characters' personalities are off, constructive criticism would help.**

**It is a crossover of two game franchises I am a huge fan of, Mega Man and Touhou Project. However, this idea started out as a roleplay between me and my friend, Embodiment of Trash. I don't know if this site would allow me to post a link to his YouTube channel, however. Anyway, he eventually lost interest due in part to him not being a fan of Mega Man. He did, however, support my idea for me to take what we had so far, and continue writing the rest of the story to be published as a fanfic. Later on in the story there will be a small section where some of the dialogue and narration was written by him, so I felt the need to credit him.**

**I do not own Mega Man, nor Touhou Project. Mega Man is rightfully owned by Capcom. Touhou Project is rightfully owned by ****Team Shanghai Alice.**

* * *

In the fantasy land of Gensokyo, several months after the events of the Mystic Square incident, it was a relatively peaceful winter day. Reimu Hakurei, the Eternal Shrine Maiden, was inside her shrine sitting at a kotatsu, enjoying a warm cup of tea. Suddenly, she heard in the distance, sounds of danmaku being fired. Suspecting any kind of attack approaching the shrine, she set her tea down, grabbed her gohei, and stepped outside to see what's going on. She spotted far in the distance, bakebake, phantoms, and fairies randomly dispersed and flying about.

(For lack of a less cliché intro...)

"Genjii!" she called.

The wise old turtle flew out from the pond behind the shrine, and descended in front of Reimu.

"I heard danmaku being shot in the distance." Reimu told him. "The phantoms and fairies don't usually attack each other, there's probably another Makai citizen somewhere out there."

"Alright, I understand. Hop on." Genjii responded.

Reimu climbed onto Genjii's shell, and rode him out into the distance.

"Recently it seems Makai people keep coming here less and less. Maybe they're starting to get uninterested in this place?" Reimu pondered.

"Or it's possible you're scaring them off." Genjii proposed. "You're getting better at your job as a shrine maiden."

"Yeah, thanks... Besides, even if there's no Makai person, some of those fairies and phantoms might wander too close to the shrine." Reimu said.

"Regardless, this would still make a nice training session, mistress." Genjii reassured.

They approached the first wave of bakebake, as usual when they set out. She waved the gohei and summoned two Yin-Yang orbs floating next to her, but they were gray-colored and not yet active. Reimu readied her hands and began to throw and shoot a line of red ofuda forward. Genjii carried her left and right as they streamed ofuda at the approaching bakebake. They dived down to collect the power items that rained down when the enemies get destroyed. Sure enough, after collecting a few power items, Reimu had enough firepower to increase her shots. The Yin-Yangs gained color and began to fire purple amulets in slightly off-centered angles. After shooting down the first few waves of harmless bakebake, more waves of bakebake and fairies appeared that began to create basic aimed patterns. Genjii easily weaved between the bullets. As they collected more power items, Reimu began to shoot more ofuda at a time. The Yin-Yangs shot more amulets that added on to the width of her shot. Eventually among the purple amulets, they began to also shoot some green and blue amulets that homed in on enemies. Just as the shots were becoming this powerful, Reimu and Genjii began to encounter a few phantoms which resembled a flame with a symbol in the middle, that created slightly more complex danmaku patterns. Nothing they couldn't handle.

Eventually they reached a point where no enemies were in their way, but encountered a single person whom appeared to be from Makai. She didn't introduce herself, or even say a word, as she began to shoot at Reimu and Genjii. She shot bursts of blue circular bullets in all directions, with their angles slightly varying with each burst, so Genjii only needed to move left and right slightly to dodge them. After she withstood enough damage, she moved onto the next phase where she began to shoot spiraling patterns of red scale-shaped bullets, and would occasionally fire green lasers in random directions, possibly limiting Genjii's movement so he had to find a space in the scale bullets to go through. She took more damage and changed tactics again, where she began to move randomly, firing blue bullets of varying sizes that dispersed in random directions. Genjii easily dodged in and out of the pattern, until a few mysterious, purple hollow circle bullets hit her from a different angle, finishing her off. A small red explosion occurred as her danmaku ceased, and they didn't even need to use a single bomb. Genjii quickly flew forward so Reimu could seal the weakened Makai citizen. Reimu then curiously looked in the direction the purple bullets came from, only to see a familiar face. She saw Yumemi Okazaki staring back at her.

"Oh, uh... Hi, Yumemi, I didn't expect to see you here." Reimu greeted.

"Nice to see you too." Yumemi replied.

"Weren't you going to return to your world to present the data you collected on us?" Genjii asked.

"Well, she and Chiyuri were kicked out of the academy again, and came back here not long after that incident. They ran into me while I was sweeping." Reimu answered.

"Yes, you got that right... At the time I decided I need to study and learn magic more here before I could bring some back to prove to my world." Yumemi added.

"We've saved Gensokyo two more times after that, yet we still encounter you here?" Genjii questioned. "How long will it take before you can go home with enough knowledge of magic?"

"I'm not sure... When we came back here and began to study more magic, I quickly began to realize it's not an easy practice and it needs more dedication. The Probability Space Hypervessel is actually parked not too far away from where you live, it just has an invisibility cloak." Yumemi explained.

"Speaking of which... Where's Chiyuri anyway?" Reimu wondered.

"Of course she's still at the ship." Yumemi answered. "I'm hoping she's still cleaning like I told her to. Besides, somebody needs to stay on guard there when I'm away."

"Oh, silly me, why would she be anywhere else..." Reimu realized.

* * *

Onboard the Probability Space Hypervessel, Chiyuri Kitashirakawa sits in her living quarters, playing a JRPG on her futuristic PC. She reached a save point, and then died on a boss several times, and as a result, ragequit. But after she closed the game, she suddenly felt bored and wasn't in the mood for much else than what she was playing. She thought about random topics before she remembered Yumemi telling her to clean up around the place before she left.

_Ugh, things are so much harder around here without that Ruukoto... Yumemi was right when she said she still has me to do all the dirty work. And she'll probably hit me again if I don't, as if I'm some slave..._

Chiyuri reluctantly got up and began cleaning up around the ship. She eventually got to the cockpit as her final destination... She made sure to be extra careful wiping around the instruments. She made it to a certain control panel. She thought the system it was connected to was inactive when she lightly wiped across the surface of the keys. She unexpectedly saw random numbers and characters get typed into a line on the screen.

_It's probably nothing, Yumemi would correct it when she gets back to the controls..._

Chiyuri eventually finished cleaning around the ship, and returned to her room. She was in the mood to play a different game.

_I hope that shrine maiden is making real good use of that maid robot Yumemi so carelessly gave away..._

* * *

"Might I ask what you were doing out here in the first place? Do you know anything about the danmaku sounds the mistress heard earlier when we were still at the shrine?" Genjii interrogated.

"Oh, that was probably from me. I was outside to study magic more closely, when I found this magician who seems to have come from a portal in the sky. She eventually noticed me and tried to fight me without explanation, and I easily fought back with the power of science. She eventually fled as it was too much for her, until you fought her here. And as you saw, I finished her off..." Yumemi explained.

"No, that's not just a magician, she seemed to be a person from Makai, which is an alternate universe created by a goddess named Shinki." Reimu corrected. "Couple months ago a bunch of people came from there causing trouble, so I had to get to the bottom of it, and I even faced off against Shinki... In the following months, they eventually came less and less."

"...I see, I'll definitely observe and document this 'Makai' phenomenon." Yumemi declared.

"Hey, you know, I don't exactly take too kindly to outsiders overstaying their welcome, regardless of if they're from outside Gensokyo, or from another universe altogether... Not that you were very welcomed in the first place." Reimu scolded.

"Mistress, it would not be wise to face her right now. You've only barely warmed up after we set out, and she was very powerful last time we fought her. She might've gotten stronger too if she's learned any magic." Genjii warned. "Not to mention it seems it's about to snow again, and you left the shrine without putting on any warm clothes."

"Hey! I wasn't going to fight her! I was just giving a warning! A notice, you senile old turtle!" Reimu claimed.

"My apologies." Genjii apologized.

"You know, I have actually learned some magic..." Yumemi clarified. "Have either of you stopped to question how I'm flying right now?"

"I thought you were already able to fly when we first met...?" Reimu was confused.

"Oh, we fought inside my ship. There's a gravity-manipulating mechanism that allows select people on board to float, and control movement as the device reads their brainwaves. It even works outside the ship, with a certain range of effectiveness." Yumemi lectured.

"Huh. Go on." Reimu ushered.

"...But then I saw how various magical beings in this world are naturally able to fly. So I actually figured out that basic magic necessary to fly, so I can do so far from the ship." Yumemi added. "And, if flight is so commonplace in this world, then how come a powerful shrine maiden like you needs to ride on a turtle, like you can't fly on your own?"

"She's still very young and getting used to her powers. She has a lot to live up to as a Shinto shrine maiden." Genjii informed.

"But it's still so commonplace, I see that any magic user here can at least fly." Yumemi nitpicked.

"Again, it's not magic! It's divine power! I'm a shrine maiden!" Reimu repeated. "Besides, I decided to learn how to use my ofuda and Yin-Yangs before flight! I still haven't mastered this stuff!"

"She has a point. Not to mention that as I carry her in combat, I make a great guide and navigator. I'm the one who helped teach her powers." Genjii added.

"Well, anyway, flight is not the only magic power I learned. I also figured out how to link a certain magic power to my staff here, that decreases its energy consumption. Magicians seem to use a similar spell when they assign some object other than their body to be able to fire magic bullets. And, in experimentation, I've noticed the quality of the positive photon bullets fired from my staff changing slightly. I've been looking into this, seeing if I can isolate the effect, and eventually be able to fire magic bullets like this without the use of technology." Yumemi rambled on. Reimu was dumbfounded, barely understanding what she's saying.

"Well, that's great and all, but I'd still prefer you don't stay in our world much longer. I have a magician friend who's very skilled at danmaku, and she could teach you the kind of magic you're looking for that you want to show to your homeworld." Reimu offered. "But she's not exactly the most cooperative person, and I kinda doubt she'd make any sort of magic shop in the future. I've also heard from her that it's more difficult for humans to learn magic than it is for youkai."

"You know what, if you want me to leave so soon, I think my flight and reduced energy consumption staff is enough to show to the scientific community." Yumemi decided.

"So... this is goodbye then?" Reimu asked.

"I suppose so... It's been nice catching up with you." Yumemi remarked.

"Hey, one more thing." Reimu said.

"What is it?" Yumemi asked.

"I didn't find Ruukoto very useful. You can have her back." Reimu admitted.

"Oh, no, you can keep her. I don't need her. Anyway, I need to go now." Yumemi urged.

"Goodbye, then. It is getting colder by the minute." Genjii said.

"And so is my tea." Reimu added.


	2. Paths Cross On A Collision Course

**Chapter 2: Paths Cross On A Collision Course**

**I do not own Mega Man, nor Touhou Project. Mega Man is rightfully owned by Capcom. Touhou Project is rightfully owned by ****Team Shanghai Alice.**

* * *

Upon arriving at the Probability Space Hypervessel, Yumemi held out her hand, and in a beam of light, a futuristic phone materialized. She tapped into a peculiar app, and tapped a button, causing a floating door to open out of nowhere on the invisible ship. She entered the main deck and looked around, not seeing Chiyuri. She went to the living quarters and knocked on the door to Chiyuri's room. It mechanically slid open...

"Oh, you're back." Chiyuri greeted.

"I've decided we're going home now, my ability to fly and reduced energy consumption on my staff should be enough to show to the other scientists..." Yumemi claimed.

"Somehow, I don't think that'll convince 'em..." Chiyuri snickered.

**WHACK!**

"No, this WILL work! I'm going to the cockpit now." Yumemi said.

Yumemi arrived at the cockpit. Upon pressing some buttons and flipping switches, the ship's invisibility cloak turned off as a massive amount of energy charged up around its surface, before disappearing in a burst of light. The sudden light show caught Reimu's and Genjii's attention on their way back to the shrine, as the scientist and her crew member left Gensokyo.

* * *

In a far flung, different universe of advanced science and robotics, in an unknown location, a mad scientist watches over monitors and security cameras, overseeing the army of robots constructing his new fortress. Said robots were also commanding their own groups of lesser construction robots.

"Everything seems to be coming together so well! I was lucky I was able to escape that blue pest last time we fought... I escaped arrest, and I'm already building up my next plan of attack! Thomas will pay for stealing my Double Gear idea, and he'll basically pay for everything else, too!" He said in a monologue.

"Pffft, how do you know Mega Twerp won't just trash your scheme again this time?" Bass snickered, standing behind Dr. Wily, whom was sitting in large swivel chair with a skull insignia on it.

Wily turned towards bass and stood up from his seat. "Because things will be different this time! I had a point about holding onto the blueprints of my older Robot Master designs, and creating a wireless backup system for their memories whenever I choose to rebuild them. And that would be now! I resurrected all the Robot Masters I have the blueprints to, and they're building this fortress as we speak! Mega Man's never had to deal with a robot army this large before!"

"You do realize you're referring to Robot Masters Mega Man has already faced and destroyed before, right? You've done things like this before, it never works when you send an opponent Mega Man already has experience fighting. Are sure you can even call yourself a genius?" Bass snickered again.

"Of course I'm an even greater genius than Thomas! I won't send the Robot Masters one at a time this time, instead with this army of resurrected Robot Masters, I'll have them all face Mega Man at once in this massive fortress!" Wily explained again.

"You've tried that before. He can still handle fighting multiple enemies at once. Ugh, consider how he's adaptable, he'll eventually manage to copy some of their weapons and then start abusing their weaknesses. I can't believe a robotics genius like you is being outsmarted by his own creation right now." Bass snickered again.

"Well then! I'll have you know the development of my secret weapon is nearing completion! It'll work as a last resort if he defeats all these Robot Masters again." Wily explained again.

"If I had a zenny for every time you mentioned a secret weapon in all of your secret plans- actually wait, are you just referring to that stupid girly robot again with the blond ponytail?" Bass snickered again.

"Yes, like I've said, Zero is designed to exploit Mega Man's few weaknesses, like Mega Man always does to the Robot Masters I create or steal! That's why Zero's designed to wield a beam sword, and to be quick enough on the draw, to cut Mega Man's arm cannon off, literally disarming him! And if this plan doesn't go as expected, at least Zero will be just as adaptable using the technique system, with still plenty of other tricks up my sleeve! I'll set a new standard for combat robots!" Wily just keeps having counterarguments.

"Heh, a typical explanation. It happens all the time in movies, when the villain explains their master plan, only for it to "somehow" fall apart later on. Besides, I thought I'M your greatest invention. If you'd just send me right now, I'd have Mega Brat all taken care of." Bass just keeps nitpicking.

"I'm no villain! I want to prove to Thomas that I'm the better robotics expert, and the world will finally recognize me! This all started out as a misunderstanding! And besides, Zero will be an even greater invention than you could ever dream of being... I've learned from your case and Copy Robot's that copying Mega Man, or making a doppelganger, like how he always copies my Robot Masters' weapons, won't work. I've already learned that I can't fight fire with fire. But in Zero's case... this will be more like fighting fire with water." Wily pointed out.

"You once kidnapped a little girl just to prove your stupid little point about robotics. You're definitely some super villain. And what happened to your point about bringing the world to a better way of thinking, by literally offering for all countries' leaders to surrender to you?" Bass rebutted.

"Grrr... See it however you want to! At least I'm not a complete psychopath! And besides, didn't you just say you think you can take care of "Mega Brat" right now? Oh, I have no teleport limiter active on your serial number right now. Go ahead, be my guest, there's nothing stopping you. Go to Light Labs right now if you so choose to, go finally prove to him you're the "better bot", which you've always failed to do so far. Just know that Mega Man's little robo-pets will have you outgunned and outnumbered when you get there. My plan to build up this fortress makes so much more sense than you selfishly taking the offensive to Thomas's home, all because of your intense rivalry to little boy blue~" Wily nitpicked as he crossed his arms, with a smug look. "You can't win an argument against your own creator!"

Bass thought about going to Light Labs for a moment... He grunted in anger at Wily as his fists clenched.

"And better yet, you're programmed not to hurt me! So go take your little temper tantrum to Mega M-"

Wily was cut off by the deafening sound of a metallic collision, and the grinding away of many floors and layers of the building.

"ACH! What's going on!?" Wily exclaimed.

Eventually the rumbling in the floor came to a stop. Wily immediately turned and looked at his monitors, to see that 1/5 of the cameras had gone offline. He checked the closest active cameras to the ones that went offline, only to see some kind of massive damage to the fortress, and seeing parts of a strange massive metallic object embedded into many floors in the fortress. Wily pressed a button on a control panel and talked into a microphone...

"All Robot Masters! Suspend construction! All report to the west side of the fortress on the outside, and assess the damage!"

"Wily, if something just collided with the fortress, it can't be safe in here. I'll teleport you to where you're having the Robot Masters rendezvous." Bass intervened.

"Good point...!" Wily responded.

Bass walked up to Wily and placed his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly they beam down outside the fortress, as assorted Robot Masters begin to beam down around the same location. They all began to look up in awe at what appeared to be a large, cylindrical-shaped spaceship, albeit, not having much height so it looks more like a fat disc with sharp edges, lodged into the side of the fortress at a gently sloping angle. On the outside, it's definitely made of reflective metal, said metal ranges from red to green colored.

"Egad...!" Wily exclaimed. "Are aliens invading?! Are the Stardroids back for revenge?!... Whatever the case, they landed on my property! We're taking inventory of this thing!"

This wouldn't be the first time Wily tried to use the power of an alien that crash landed.

The awestruck chatter of various Robot Masters quieted down as Wily got their attention.

"Everybody, we're coordinating an attack! You will be led by Bass as you storm the vessel, and subdue any crew members! We need them alive for potential information! I've made up my mind, we'll be taking advantage of their technology!" Wily ordered.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but despite being on our territory, there seems to be a natural teleport signal-jamming aura on that thing." Bubble Man interrupted.

"Hmm..." Wily thought.

"There doesn't seem to be an entrance." Bubble Man observed.

"I can see that, you nitwit! Air Man, Gyro Man, and Gravity Man, you're to take to the skies and get an aerial view. Look for possible entrances! We're not letting them get away!" Wily ordered. "What a great opportunity... Aliens crash landed at my fortress! I'll make do with their technology and use it against Mega Man!"

"And how are you so confident your weapons can overwhelm them, like they won't just vaporize all your robots the moment they step in?" Bass snickered again.

"Oh, quiet you!" Wily exclaimed.

**WHACK!-**

"Oww! Ahh!" Wily yelled.

"I'm literally made of metal, genius." Bass pointed out.

* * *

Upon arriving in another universe, Yumemi was immediately greeted with the unexpected grinding of metal, as she seems to have hit some sort of structure. Looking out of the cockpit's window, she can see down a hallway in a building the ship had supposedly crashed into.

"What the-!"

"...Did I crash into some building?! Are the coordinates off?!"

She looked at a screen on a control panel, and saw the line of randomly typed characters. She held down a button on a control panel and spoke.

"Chiyuri! Come up here right this instant!", resounding from a speaker in the ceiling of Chiyuri's room.

"Aye aye..." Chiyuri responded.

Chiyuri soon arrived in the cockpit.

"Did you tamper with the coordinates?!" Yumemi yelled.

"Um... I don't know...? I cleaned the ship like you told me to..." Chiyuri tried to excuse.

"Did you smudge the control panel? Because not only have we struck a building, but according to these randomly typed coordinates, we're not even in our homeworld! We were sent to a different universe altogether, and our destination is off by several hyperdimensions! Not to mention we also seem to have traveled several decades into the future from our origin point in that magic world!" Yumemi exclaimed.

"I tried to carefully wipe around the control panels! B-But then I tried to carefully wipe the tops of some keys but all that random stuff got typed! But I was expecting you to fix it when you see it! Are you sayin' ya didn't check the coordinates before we left?!" Chiyuri complained.

**WHACK!**

"I had the coordinates of our homeworld, arriving just above our landing pad, already typed into the computer while we were still in the magic world! I was confident you would be competent enough to not mess with it!" Yumemi barked back. "Look, I have the homeworld coordinates written down somewhere, hold on while I find them! In the meantime, go make yourself useful and survey the damage outside! I can tell from these static screens that a few of our landing sequence cameras went offline... And generally a lot of other cameras and instruments as well!"

Chiyuri grabbed a futuristic headset and went outside. Still in range of the ship's gravity manipulation, she flew around the ship and edges of the fortress, trying to get a good look at the damage... She quickly encountered what appeared to be a man in green armor with a copter propeller on his back, that he was using to fly above the ship. They locked eyes.

From his perspective, he scanned and detected that the individual in front of him is a human, but was confused as he couldn't tell how she was flying. There also appeared to be a gun holster on the side of her shorts, holding some sort of handheld buster weapon.

"Huh? A human girl? And how are you flying?! Miss, if you have something to do with this ship, you're coming with me!" He said, in straight English.

Chiyuri immediately fled back around the ship and into the door she left open, but when she went inside and into the main deck, she encountered a man in blue armor with a turbine in the chest plate, and a man in red armor with a crescent shaped body armor piece, both of which had different arm cannon designs.

"Yumemi, it looks like we have company-!" She spoke into her headset. Yumemi then noticed the activity on the main deck through one of the cameras.

"Drat, now we can't return home just yet! Chiyuri, you'll need to dispel them if possible! We cannot bring foreigners back to our homeworld! Too many at once will create an energy imbalance in the ship!" Yumemi responded, pressing a different button to target the headset.

"J-Just who are you people, and whaddaya want with us?!" Chiyuri asked them.

"I'm Air Man, and this is my ally, Gravity Man. We've been ordered to seize your vessel. Surrender now, or prepare to fight." The blue one answered.

Chiyuri pulled out her ray gun. Her hands and arms were trembling...

"T-This is a lethal weapon! If you value your... life? You two are robots right? Or just humans in high power gear?" Chiyuri tried to threaten.

"Oh, yes, we're totally humans! A human would totally have a giant wind turbine going through their abdomen, making no sense of their anatomy!" Air Man snickered.

"I see you were programmed with sarcasm..." Chiyuri snickered back.

"...And what's YOUR deal, blondie? You don't look like a space alien." Gravity Man questioned.

"L-Look, if YOU don't surrender, I'll have to use force to get ya off this ship! We can't have ya in here when we return to our home universe!" Chiyuri threatened again.

"And you don't belong here, either! The doc is taking inventory of your ship for landing on his private property! And be warned that Wily-bots don't exactly follow the laws of roboethics, so we're authorized to use force if YOU don't surrender to US!" Gravity Man insisted.

Just then, a group of hovering platforms arrived at the door Chiyuri left open. The platforms were carrying a group of non-flying robots, aside from the green robot from earlier hovering near them. The group seemed to be lead by a robot with dark armor and fins on his helmet. They all stepped off their platforms and into the Probability Space Hypervessel. Chiyuri, at the center of the main deck, was surrounded.

"...And looks like backup has finally arrived." Air Man pointed out.

"This... doesn't look so good..." Chiyuri expressed.


	3. First Contact

**Chapter 3: First Contact**

**I stated in the previous chapter that Wily has access to the blueprints of certain older Robot Masters. What I meant by that, is mostly the Robot Masters that he built. You see, in most Mega Man games, the Robot Masters were stolen and redesigned by Wily, or were hostile for any other reason, such as roboenza or joining King. In those cases, Wily likely doesn't have their blueprints. However, there were some games where all or some of the Robot Masters were originally built by Wily for combat against Mega Man. In those cases, he likely still has their blueprints, and could possibly rebuild the robots. However, Mega Man 1 and 3 are special cases. I'm basing this fanfic off elements from both game canon and Archie canon, and in the latter, the Mega Man 1 and 3 Robot Masters were originally industrial designs from Light, but Wily had held onto copies of their blueprints from before he betrayed Light. However, I see it as unlikely Wily would rebuild the Mega Man 1 Robot Masters, as he probably would see them as obsolete and useless compared to the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters, which Wily had designed after the Mega Man 1 Robot Masters when looking at their blueprints. Shadow Man is an exception from the Mega Man 3 Robot Masters, as he was a Kuiper Droid resurrected by Ra Moon, so it's unlikely Wily would know how to rebuild him on his own.**

**That being said, the rebuilt Robot Masters that Wily would have access to in this fanfic are:  
Metal Man, Air Man, Bubble Man, Quick Man, Crash Man, Flash Man, Heat Man, Wood Man, Needle Man, Magnet Man, Gemini Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Snake Man, Spark Man, Gravity Man, Wave Man, Stone Man, Gyro Man, Star Man, Charge Man, Napalm Man, Crystal Man, Junk Man, Spring Man, Slash Man, Turbo Man, Sword Man, Search Man, Frost Man, Grenade Man, Buster Rod G, Mega Water S, Hyper Storm H, Enker, Punk, and Ballade. ****Note that I didn't include any Mega Man DOS Robot Masters, as there doesn't seem to be enough information on them, so I don't know whether or not they were built by Wily.**

**Of course Bass is an obvious inclusion to his assets as well, as we've established. But he didn't need to be rebuilt, because he was never destroyed in the first place, despite having fought and lost to Mega Man on several occasions. Zero is technically there too, but Wily still hasn't finished designing and building him.**

**I do not own Mega Man, nor Touhou Project. Mega Man is rightfully owned by Capcom. Touhou Project is rightfully owned by Team Shanghai Alice.**

* * *

Not all of the Robot Masters had entered the ship, since there's so many of them and too many at once would get in the way. Only a select few entered, being Bass, Quick Man, Crystal Man, Spark Man, and Gyro Man. Air Man and Gravity Man were already there as established. Besides, some wouldn't be able to handle the environment, such as Charge Man or Bubble Man.

"Huh. I didn't know the doc was having me fight a little girl." Bass said as he boarded the ship.

"She said she's from another universe." Gravity Man objected.

"Well, if she's really a human, I guess she's still by definition an alien if she's not from around here..." Air Man corrected.

"Don't just converse as if I'm not here!" Chiyuri interrupted.

"Still, we mean it. Surrender." Air Man affirmed.

"You seem to be underestimating what I can do with this gun..." Chiyuri threatened.

"Are you kidding me?" Quick Man belittled. "I mean yeah, buster tech has improved a lot recently, but handheld versions for humans aren't nearly as powerful and can't even make a dent in us Robot Masters. And quit stalling already!"

"Perhaps Air Man didn't make himself crystal clear. The girl is from another universe, we have no idea what we're up against." Crystal Man intervened.

"...Ya got that right!" Chiyuri exclaimed.

She flipped a switch on the side of her gun, causing a green energy circle to appear at a certain radius from her body, with four smaller circles embedded in four points on the circumference. She pointed her gun upwards, as blue hollow circle bullets were fired randomly across the room, while the smaller circles created waving patterns of tiny white bullets. Every Robot Master in the room tanked some bullets, not being ready for it, getting ashy wounds in their armor. When they were barely starting to react after getting hit, Chiyuri had already teleported into the air in a green flash of light, hovering in the middle of the room. Quick Man immediately threw a burst of three razor sharp boomerangs in Chiyuri's direction, but she easily flew through the large gaps between them. She tried to fire semicircle bursts of little white bullets out of her blaster at Quick Man, who evaded them running around the perimeter of the room. Just then the Quick Boomerangs behind her changed direction locking on to her, which she didn't expect. She took some cutting damage. Just as she began to turn in the other direction, Bass charged forward and jumped, trying to fire a machine gun volley of buster shots at her. She easily made slight movements to dodge out of the way, but then found herself weaving through the gaps of several inaccurate blue tornado bullets from Air Man's arm cannon. She then saw one of the crystal orbs fly past her face, four of which had been fired by Crystal Man, and one ricocheted off the ceiling. A burst of blue hollow circle bullets with tail streaks were released as she teleported again. She ended up on the edge of the room. Spark Man turned around and unleashed the ball of electricity he had built up in his arms, and Chiyuri barely moved out of the way. Spark Man immediately tapped the conductor on his head, causing a burst of electric projectiles, but Chiyuri easily moved to the side a bit into a gap between them. She then started firing spiraling patterns of small white bullets from the small green circles, many of them easily harming Spark Man.

"Grr... We did underestimate her! Her shots are too much!" Bass said. He pressed one of the red buttons on the side of his helmet, and spoke into his communicator, "I need backup! Probably Flash Man!"

"No, not him!" Quick Man stopped and interjected.

"Actually, I've got an idea!" Gravity Man spoke up.

He tried to stop the bullets by activating his Gravity Hold, yet nothing happened.

"Huh? Why can't I gravitate the bullets?!" He complained.

"Looks like the gravity capacitor in this ship disables your ability there!" Chiyuri explained. "Looks like I'm the only person in here who can fly because of that thing!"

"Guess again, buddy." A voice from behind said.

As Chiyuri tried to turn around, she was immediately punched in the head. When the knockback stopped and she straightened herself out, she locked eyes with Gyro Man, still somewhat dizzy. He immediately threw two Gyro Blades, that Chiyuri easily moved left and right to evade. She pressed a button on the side of her gun, and a second one materialized in her other hand, dual wielding them. She fired two streams of blue crescent shaped bullets at Gyro Man. He immediately tried to make evasive maneuvers, but the positive photon bullets were too fast for him. After getting hit by a few, he tried to land on the ground. He fired a few Gyro Blades forward that then spun and changed direction, moving upward underneath Chiyuri, but she evaded them barely. Gyro Man stopped and put his hand on his chest, in pain from the blue bullets he just tanked. Suddenly Chiyuri felt the force of something energetic hitting a forcefield generated by the green circle, and turned around. Gravity Man may not have been able to use the Gravity Hold, but at least he still had a good arm cannon, and Crystal Man was also there shooting out of the crystal in his chest. They were with Bass, firing a barrage of buster shots up at Chiyuri, making tiny yellow explosions against the green circle. They managed to break the forcefield as she charged up a ball of energy on the ends of her guns, and then fired a line of large blue triangular bullets from either gun, mowing down the three of them with a charge shot.

The green forcefield is gone and her guns are running low on energy. She was then grazed by a Quick Boomerang, and saw two more pass her. She knew this time to move out of the way when they changed direction. She turned around and charged up for a longer time, before releasing several lines of scattering hollow blue circle bullets in Quick Man's direction, but he ran out of the way. She was about to press a different button on her guns in frustration when she was suddenly pushed up against a wall by a huge gust of wind from Air Man, as several blue tornadoes hit her as well. Up against the wall, she still managed to press the button, and blue lasers fired from a load of turrets hidden around the room, tripping up Quick Man as he ran and his legs were severed, falling over. The lasers missed Chiyuri and Air Man. She finally managed to fire a few blue orbs out of her guns that connected to the wall near Air Man on the other side, and several blue lasers connected between them, as Air Man fell. Just as everything seemed over, she began to deactivate the lasers and her guns were cooling down. And time stopped. Literally. Flash Man stepped on board, followed by Crash Man, Slash Man, Gemini Man, and Heat Man, all unaffected by his Time Stopper. They walked up to the time-suspended Chiyuri, prying the guns from her hands. Gemini Man generated his clone and they grabbed Chiyuri by the shoulders. Time unfroze. Chiyuri was surprised to find herself suddenly disarmed and subdued. After the long fight, she had no strength to struggle.

"Wh-What the... But how?!" as she was surprised.

"Looks like we came just in the nick of time... And my time stop just wore off." Flash Man looked around and assessed everything. He transmitted to Wily, "Looks like all robots are down for the count... Save for Gyro Man and Quick Man, they're in critical condition. During my time stop, Gemini Man and his clone subdued the girl originally seen outside the ship."

"Egad! All this destruction caused by a battle with a little girl?! What kind of universe are we dealing with here?!" Wily exclaimed over the communicator.

Quick Man's body was smoking because of how the Time Stopper affected him.

"Grr... You're the last person I wanted to see in here!" Quick Man barked at Flash Man.

"It's not my fault you killed me back then!" Flash Man rebounded at Quick Man, letting go of the button on the side of his helmet.

"I was just making our job easier! I could take on Mega Man myself." Quick Man reflected.

"You back stabbed me with a boomerang back then. And now look at you, you somehow lost your legs fighting a little girl." Flash Man said. "And you couldn't take on Mega Man yourself, he copied my Time Stopper and used it against you. And we know by now that you're particularly weak to it."

"I'm not dead yet, you idiots!" Bass interrupted, struggling to his feet, standing between the gunned down bodies of Crystal Man and Gravity Man. There were ashy wounds all over his armor, and static electric sparks humming up and down his body with smoke rising.

"Scratch that, Bass is also in critical condition." Flash Man transmitted to Wily. As he let go of the button again, his attention shifts back to conversation. "Since you called specifically me for backup, Wily said I would take lead of the raid in case you're down."

"Hey genius!" Bass sarcastically said into his communicator. "I'm still in control whether you like it or not! Send Treble onto the ship!"

Wily interpreted. "There you go, doing your own thing again. But I don't disagree, that's a great idea. Treble is in perfect, undamaged condition, and his power core is fully charged. He'll balance it out with you and give the boost you need."

Treble arrived at the door of the ship on a floating platform. He ran up to Bass, giving the cold stare of a robotic wolf. Bass held his arms out, and Treble lunged forward, causing them to fuse together. As the energetic burst of light subsided, Treble was nowhere to be seen, but revealed as new purple armor on Bass' body with a set of bat-like jet wings, among other design elements. There was no longer any damage on Bass, it was evened out in fusing his mass with Treble. They have activated the Treble Boost adapter.

"Ahh, that feels so much better. And I can feel the power at my fingertips..." Bass called out.

"You... won't get away with this..." Chiyuri weakly chimed in, who was suspended by the two Gemini Men. Bass slowly walked up to them. "My captain is up in the cockpit... She's even stronger than I am. If you face her, she'll rip you a brand new face."

Bass hit Chiyuri with very little force, and she blacked out. "Let me see the guns you took from her..." he said. Flash Man handed Bass the ray guns he pried out of Chiyuri's hands while time was stopped. As he held them, his armor changed to a white and blue color palette. He handed the guns back to Flash Man, after which, he formed an arm cannon that resembles Chiyuri's gun, but without the grip and trigger as its base was connected to his elbow. "Hahaha... it worked! I actually managed to copy the weapon data!" His armor then changed back to the black and purple color palette of Treble Boost, and his arm cannon also returned to normal. "Flash Man and Heat Man, you're to escort Quick Man and Gyro Man off the ship. Then come back and get the bodies of all the other weak robots who were blown up in this room. Crash Man and Slash Man, you search this floor of the ship while I take the stairs. Gemini Men, bring the girl to Wily."

Everybody dispersed to their assigned tasks. Bass ran up the stairs at the end of the room while Crash Man and Slash Man ran down a corridor. Flash Man went to Gyro Man instead of Quick Man, since he and Quick Man aren't too fond of each other. He said to Gyro Man, "Can you still walk?"

He got a response. "Y-yeah, barely. Even the weakest shots from that girl ripped through me, I was designed with thin armor not just for being lightweight, but also out of cheapness. She sorta got me near my power circuits, my propeller is inoperable..."

"Easy now. If you can't fly, step onto the platform..."

They descended on the hovering platform away from the ship. On the other side of the room, Heat Man lifted Quick Man over his shoulder, almost comforting him. He carried the severed legs in his other arm. As he walked towards the exit, Quick Man had an embarrassed, defeated look... They were followed by Gemini Man and his clone carrying Chiyuri onto a platform as well.


	4. Explosive Discoveries

**Chapter 4: Explosive Discoveries**

**This was originally going to be a part of chapter 3, before I realized it was going to be too long.**

**I do not own Mega Man, nor Touhou Project. Mega Man is rightfully owned by Capcom. Touhou Project is rightfully owned by Team Shanghai Alice.**

* * *

As Crash Man and Slash Man entered the corridor, it seemed to be a T intersection. To the right was a longer corridor that seemed to have more rooms on the sides. Straight ahead, the corridor led to a large room on the other side of the ship, which looked identical to the main deck they just fought Chiyuri in. To their left was a large metallic sliding door, right in the middle of the T intersection. Crash Man took a good look at it all, seeing the metallic door to their left, and smaller ones lining the hallway to the right.

"The rooms all seemed fortified. Guess I gotta blow down the doors, starting with the largest one."

Crash Man fired a Crash Bomb at the large door to the left, and when it exploded, it revealed another door behind it. Each door he blew up would expose another behind it.

"Looks like there's several layers of security..." Slash Man pointed out.

Once they had gotten through all the doors, they found a long room with what appeared to be a futuristic nuclear reactor at the end. The entire room was filled with blue protective lasers, preventing them from continuing.

"This seems to be the power core of the ship!" Crash Man called out. "Wily's fortresses would probably benefit from it if he could reverse engineer this strange power core."

"We can't even get over there with all these lasers in the way!" Slash Man noticed. "Though I think they would make a killer defense system if Wily could copy their design."

"We'll have to disable them somehow." Crash Man stated. "For now, we have no business in here."

They started down the long hallway. They blew up the first door on their right, which wasn't nearly as secured as the the last door. When they got inside, it seemed to be some sort of living quarters. They saw a bed and a desk with a futuristic gaming PC, which seemed to be running a simplistic 2D RPG with a poker-faced protagonist. They gazed around and saw various anime or anime-styled merchandise and posters. They saw all manner of green-blooded space alien girls, voluptuous goddesses, robot maids, flying girls wielding giant futuristic missile launchers while dodging bullet hell patterns, and even drink can gijinkas.

Crash Man broke the silence. "I think this is the blond girl's room..."

Slash Man leaned near him. "...What a weeb. Maybe this is why she wears that stupid sailor uniform."

They then blew up the door across from it, and it seemed to be another bedroom. They once again saw a bed and a desk. The bed was much tidier in this room. This time the desk had a simpler laptop on top. The laptop was opened up to work documents which seemed to contain endless research, and all around it on the desk were various papers with manic notes scribbled down. They looked around and saw all sorts of other note papers pinned to walls, sometimes with lines of red yarn connecting them, with diagrams of symbols such as hexagrams, Stars of David, even crosses, even combinations of them, among other mythical or religious symbols. Among the notes were what seemed to be descriptions or observations of what these symbols meant, or how they... behaved? There were also written down results of numerous experiments with repeated trials... There were even strange incantations written down. Among all the chaos of what seemed like someone losing their mind deep in research, there was also blueprints on the wall for a staff-like object that would be capable of some kind of energy projection, along with more notes written into the blueprints about concepts of magical concentration, along with more incantations. Nearby were blueprints of what seemed to be a futuristic ray gun, identical to the one the blond girl was wielding. These blueprints, unlike the other example, had no information on supernatural elements, just information about the mechanics and energy consumption of the gun, with more information detailing condensed, positively-charged photons, and unique manipulation of such. There was an awestruck moment of silence for what the two Robot Masters stumbled into.

Crash Man broke the silence. "I don't think this is the blond girl's room."

"This must be another crew member, or maybe a leader, such as the captain of the ship..." Slash Man added on.

Crash Man tried to understand his surroundings... "Whoever it was, they must've been researching some sort of supernatural occult power, but also researching science and technology...?"

"Technology beyond our understanding. I may be a bot designed to lead dinosaurs, but the staff and the gun seem to be buster tech way ahead of our time. There's no way modern Robot Masters would have the power core or the circuits to create so many energy bullets, and manipulate them in such ways..." Slash Man continued to add on.

Crash Man had an idea. "If Wily could get a grasp on some of this, and make the technology his own... There'd be nothing Mega Man can do to stop him. We'll report all these findings after we're done scouting out the ship."

They continued to blow up doors down the hallway, not finding much of interest at first. They found a bathroom, and then a kitchen, with what appeared to be limited food rations. The ship had all the essentials to serve as a temporary dwelling for interstellar, or perhaps interdimensional, travel. After the living essentials, they found various storage rooms and closets, not containing much of relevance to them, such as cleaning supplies or extra long-term food rations. They did, however, find a room that seemed to be some sort of docking station for a humanoid robot.

Slash Man's mind wandered... "Do you think Robot Masters exist in the world they came from?"

"Probably, if it's a more advanced world than ours. I think from the cleaning devices such as brooms and vacuums against the walls, and the washing machine and dryer, that this must've been a cleaning robot docked in here." Crash Man answered.

Slash Man observed more. "This table seems to have extra maid uniforms, and the docking station has nuclear warning symbols near it." He chuckled slightly. "A nuclear-powered maid robot!"

Slash Man then wondered, "Hmm... where is she then? We haven't encountered a maid Robot Master anywhere else on the ship."

"Heh, doesn't matter. Kinda reminds me of Mega Man's sister, a pathetic housekeeping robot with a silly broom. Except she's solar-powered." Crash Man asserted.

Slash Man wondered about something else. "Well, we've seen earlier from those blueprints that these people have the technology to fire all those energy projectiles. What if the maid Robot Master is designed with the same ability?"

Crash Man reconsidered what he said. "Maybe she's not as "pathetic" as I thought... A maid that can fire a bunch of bullets? And they're a robot, no less? That's kind of frightening."

"I can control dinosaurs and have deadly claws to slash with. You have the ability to blow up entire buildings. There's nothing we of all robots should be afraid of." Slash Man reassured.

Crash Man was still concerned. "But if the maid really is more powerful than we think... Let's hope she's nowhere else on the ship and we don't have to deal with her."

They continued down the hallway. They found another room that seemed to serve as some sort of experimentation room or testing facility for magic-related practices. They saw various counter tops with more research notes scattered around, not unlike the ones in the bedroom. Among them they saw magical objects or artifacts, such as glowing orbs with stars on them, or other symbols. Sometimes said objects had technological devices connected to them, drawing some sort of energy or analytic information. On one section of the walls, they saw severed fairy wings pinned up.

Crash Man was somewhat disgusted. "Jeez, it's like they rammed their ship through some magic fantasy world, and researched the heck out of it..."

"Well, that's more fuel for Wily's research." Slash Man reassured. "Let's keep going."

In the room across from this, they saw what was some sort of testing chamber behind a glass pane. Outside the chamber were more counter tops, with stacks of blank paper. It all seems to go unused and deserted, unlike all the other rooms.

"Huh, you think this is where they were going to keep some sort of magic creature as a test specimen?" Crash Man pondered.

"The room is relatively untouched. They might've decided against it at the last minute." Slash Man guessed.

They made it to the end of the hallway, and they ran into a room that seemed to be some sort of weapons room. They saw large white missiles with strange smiling faces on the ends, lined up against sections of the wall that seem to be hatches that could open up to the outer wall of the ship, acting as a missile silo.

"Cool!" Crash Man started. "Some sort of missile room. Maybe we can take some of these for Wily to use."

"What's with the weird face paint job on them?" Slash Man pondered.

"I dunno."

Upon approaching one, they see the metal braces holding it as a silo for the hatch.

"Guess I gotta blow up the braces." Crash Man claimed.

"No! While I'd love to see some carnage and destruction, you'd blow up the delicate missile in the process and probably ourselves as well." Slash Man protested.

"I've got explosion-proof armor, you only need to worry about yourself." Crash Man objected. "Though preserving the missiles is sort of why we're here, so you do have a point there..."

"Just let me handle it..." Slash Man ordered.

He carefully plucked each of the metal braces off the launching mechanism surrounding the missile using his Slash Claw. When it was loosened, Slash Man was unable to lift the missile.

"Grr... can ya give me a hand here?!" He complained.

"I don't have any hands, idiot!" Crash Man held up his arms with stored drill-bombs on the ends.

Slash Man was relieved as he let go of the smiling bomb, and it rolled back into place in the bracing.

Slash Man spoke into his communicator. "Wily, we have lots of scouting information to go over, and technology to raid from the ship. But for now we need heavy lifters for one of the weapons. Send Hard Man and Stone Man on board."

Crash Man was relieved. "Looks like we're done scouting this floor of the ship, and there was no crazy maid robot to worry about. Now all we need to do is go back to the entrance and give Hard Man and Stone Man directions to the missiles- SLASH, LOOK OUT!"

He turned around to see that a part of the missile that was scratched by his razor-sharp claws had rested on a weakened part of the braces, causing it to bend, and the missile slipped out of its silo and rolled across the floor. They were too late before it hit the base of another missile silo.

"Oh shi-"

Every missile in the room exploded instantly, engulfing the two Robot Masters.

* * *

From an outside point of view, a massive explosion several stories tall erupted out of the back of the Probability Space Hypervessel, almost like a thruster. The ICBMs the foolish robots were messing with are designed to level entire cities, and several went off simultaneously. Despite this, the vessel is an ingenious and durable craft, barely affected by the explosion, apart from losing only less than half of its body. The half containing the core, the staircase and the cockpit was still intact. The vessel was pushed forward slightly, further into the Wily fortress. The vessel's hull roughly contained the blast, protecting the fortress.


	5. Phantasmagoria of Technology

**Chapter 5: Phantasmagoria of Technology**

**I do not own Mega Man, nor Touhou Project. Mega Man is rightfully owned by Capcom. Touhou Project is rightfully owned by ****Team Shanghai Alice.**

* * *

Meanwhile... Bass proceeded up the stairs. He reached a flat area that was above the nuclear reactor room on the floor bellow. From his perspective, the room takes a left before another set of stairs leading up to another room. He made it to the top floor of the ship. There he saw a transparent windshield, preceded by a seat and lots of control panels with all sorts of buttons and switches. Underneath the control panels were drawers for storage. Without a doubt, Bass found the cockpit. He saw a woman dressed red as strawberries, frantically searching for something throughout all the drawers, with various papers and documents spilled about on the floor.

"Hey you!" He called out.

She turned around. "Eep!"

"Are you the captain of this ship?" He asked, threateningly. His arm cannon was pointed.

A sweat drop formed on the side of her head, but she tried to sound confident. "Why yes, I am! My name is Yumemi Okazaki. But my identity does not matter considering you are about to die."

But deep down she was afraid. She did see from the cameras that Chiyuri easily gunned down several robots, including the one standing before her, and she herself is stronger than Chiyuri. Considering only one of them came up to the cockpit, she knew she'll win this fight. That's not what she's worried about. She knows that there's probably a whole army of robots that could come for her if she successfully defeats the black and purple one, just like the entourage that subdued Chiyuri when she was weakened after a long battle with a group of other robots. Nonetheless, she'll have to stand her ground, her only option is to defeat the robot standing before her, and quickly finish searching for the paper that has the coordinates to her homeworld, before more robots come on board. This is hopeless considering she can't leave Chiyuri behind, who has already been escorted off the ship by the robots. She will have to go get her, and the chances of saving her from the hoard of robots are slim. Thinking about all her circumstances, while the dark robot stands ominously in front of her, her heart is pounding. She has no idea what will happen if she fails, if the robots are here to execute her, or simply to take her prisoner. All she knows is that they want to "take inventory" of her ship, and she's afraid she'll never get to go home.

"If you're thinking about killing me, guess again!" Bass responded. "If you don't choose to go quietly, I'm allowed to blow you to smithereens!"

"So be it!" Yumemi exclaimed. "But first, let me change into my battle wear."

"Oh, come on..." Bass rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a cape futuristically materialized on her, and she held out her hand as her staff also appeared.

"All you did was put on a cape!" Bass complained.

"If I win, I finish you with style. If I lose, I go out with style. It never hurts to put on a cape!" Yumemi explained. "And you're one to talk! You've got that flashy armor with those metallic bat wings!"

"Well? It's not like I designed myself. Let's just get this over with." Bass ushered.

Bass immediately fired a large purple bolt of plasma forward, with two other ones going in slightly off-centered angles. Yumemi immediately hovered to her right slightly, barely avoiding the main projectile and going in between it and the one off to the side. She pointed her staff and fired several blue orbs in Bass' direction, and he ran to his right to avoid them. He wasn't expecting them to stop behind him and expand into red laser crucifixes that had a Star of David in the center, and one of which actually hit him from behind, pushing him down forward. While he was dazed, Yumemi split apart into two transparent images of herself that flew apart before fading away. Her molecules then reassembled behind Bass, having teleported. She pointed her staff, drawing a vector line at Bass' location on the floor. She fired a huge barrage of bullets that looked like purple and yellow colored Stars of David, mixed in with some smaller white, circular bullets. Bass couldn't even react yet, the attack blitzed him as the hits from the bullets pushed him to the other side of the room where he hit the wall with such force that it cracked. When the attack stopped, he fell off the wall, barely landing on his feet.

"Ugh... so you ARE stronger than that blondie..."

Bass began to realize that even with the added power from the Treble Boost, he's bitten off more than he can chew with this fight. But he had to finish what he started. He activated the jet bat wings of the Treble Boost to hover over the floor. He quickly built a large ball of purple energy on the end of his arm cannon, then pointed and fired it upwards. It then collided with and dispersed across the ceiling, after which, purple plasma bullets began to rain down around the room in a checkered pattern. Yumemi hovered slightly off the floor and easily moved left and right once to avoid them.

"How can you DODGE THAT?!" Bass was bewildered. "Your abilities are practically inhuman!"

"I'm more human than you are, bolt-brain!" Yumemi bit back.

Several Star of David bullets were shot out of her staff before they immediately turned and moved upwards, spreading their energy across the ceiling. This caused more of the same bullet type to randomly rain down from the ceiling at varying diagonal angles, not having much space between each other. Bass did not know how to weave through the danmaku and he was hit from various angles. She aimed her staff again, drawing a vector line to Bass' location. Bass knew this couldn't mean anything good. He dashed to the other side of the room, but the position/angle of the staff continued to aim the vector line at him, with the movements automatically pulling Yumemi's arm along. Bass quickly realized that the vector line was causing more laser crucifixes to expand behind him, and he continued to fly away from them, as he aimed his arm cannon towards Yumemi, trying to fire several cyan lasers in her direction, which she easily dodged by slowly moving to her left. As the vector line attack stopped, they stopped moving. Yumemi immediately released a spiraling burst of Star of David bullets in all directions. Again, Bass had no idea how to weave through the danmaku, so he held his arms to his face to block and defend. After all the bullets passed, his arm was fully charged, and he launched his forearm off as a homing rocket fist toward Yumemi. She began to move to her right to avoid, but quickly noticed the curving trajectory of the fist, and realized it was a homing attack. Out of panic, she disassembled her molecules again to teleport to the other side of the room. The homing fist hit the wall behind the spot she was just in, leaving large cracks behind. Bass turned, quickly finding where she teleported to, as the fist returned to him. He flew higher above the floor and pointed his cannon downwards, and fired a purple laser that continually connected to the floor, as he dashed in Yumemi's direction hoping to hit her with it. She immediately strafed slowly to her right while releasing a huge burst of Star of David bullets and small white bullets in all directions, while invisible origin points surrounding her body also released circular bursts of those same bullet types in all directions, which dealt enough damage to stop Bass in the middle of his charge. His body was beginning to release smoke from all the damage.

"GRRR... I SEE WHAT YOUR GIMMICK IS NOW." Bass yelled. "YOU LIKE TO SPAM THESE LITTLE PROJECTILES IN ALL DIRECTIONS THAT NOBODY KNOWS HOW TO AVOID. YOU'RE SO CHEAP. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I COPIED THE WEAPON DATA OF YOUR CREW MEMBER DOWN THERE. SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS FOR ME!"

Weapon equip "Photon Laser"

Bass's armor changed to a white and blue color palette, not unlike the colors of Chiyuri's danmaku, and his arm cannon changed in design once again to resemble Chiyuri's gun. He fired several blue orbs in Yumemi's direction, and with a second input of the weapon, could stop their movements midair, while some of them stopped moving when they hit the wall behind Yumemi. In about a second, it caused blue lasers to connect between the orbs. However, unlike Air Man and Quick Man, Yumemi easily re-positioned her body to not get hit by the lasers. In frustration, Bass tried the charge shot of the weapon. As he built up the charge, more weapon energy was consumed than with the regular laser shots, and he unleashed a volley of large, blue triangular photon bullets in Yumemi's direction. Lucky for her, the lasers wore off, so she could barely move out of the way of the triangular bullets. Bass was getting really angry with how he couldn't land a single hit on her. She moved to her right as he continued to fire blue orbs, every other one creating a blue laser that would connect to the previous shot, all of them missing as she flew around the perimeter of the room, all the while she was keeping up the pressure by firing purple hollow circle bullets back in Bass' direction, which he was too slow to dodge. Eventually the shots stopped as Bass' arm cannon made a clicking sound. He realized he wasted all the weapon energy. His armor changed back to the black and purple color palette as he unequipped the weapon. He stopped for a second to think which of his Treble Boost attacks he should launch next. He was too late when Yumemi charged up enough energy on the end of her staff. She launched a small purple ball of energy that connected with Bass, creating a massive purple explosion of positively charged photons that contained trace amounts of magic. He fell to his knees, with ashy wounds all over his armor, with sparks and smoke rising. He no longer had the energy to stay fused. Bass and Treble fell apart in a small burst of light. Bass lost the wings and his armor changed back to a less bulky design with a black and orange color palette. Suddenly there's a purple robotic wolf collapsed next to him. After separating their mass, the two of them were even more damaged than when they were still fused. Yumemi stopped flying; she descended to the floor and landed on her feet, with her staff pointed at Bass.

"Looks like I finished you with style." Yumemi said. "I'll have you know, my crew member once revolted against me in protest to cleaning the ship. That's why I know how to dodge her attacks. Not to mention, I made her gun, the same power you tried to use against me. I'll admit, though... it's kinda interesting you could just mimic her gun with your arm like that, and use her danmaku against me. And you seem to be a cut above the rest of the robots who faced my crew member down there, you really held out against me for such a long time."

"Heh... and I'll admit... you really are stronger than her..." Bass added. "Stronger AND cheaper. Ach..." He said with an angered expression, but also in pain.

Before Yumemi could respond, they heard the sound of a massive explosion. The ship was suddenly rocketed forward slightly, and everybody in the cockpit fell over as they slid against the wall. When the rumbling subsided, Yumemi immediately got up to her feet.

"Oh no! What's going on?!" She ran up to the control panels, only to see half of the exterior cameras went offline. "What the?! Did the ship get torn in half?! Did all the ICBMS go off?! How?!"

While she was distracted, Bass used this opportunity. He struggled up to his feet, undetected, as her back was turned. He lifted his arm cannon, but was unsure if his Bass Buster was operable with all the damage he sustained. He only managed to fire a single buster shot, before revolting in pain with how poorly his damaged systems could carry the energy. The shot was just enough to break Yumemi's staff in two after hitting it in its weakest spot, which Bass successfully aimed for. Yumemi, realizing she just got disarmed, began to turn around, but was stopped when she felt the arm cannon pressed against the back of her head. Despite how much it hurt to fire his damaged cannon, not knowing whether he could do it again, he hoped he could make her surrender by holding her at gun point like this. She broke out into a cold sweat, her heart pounding, as tears quietly rolled down her face. She tried to surprise him by suddenly turning around and punching him in the face. She immediately turned back and cringed with how much it hurt her fist, partially colliding with his metallic helmet. Unlike certain other danmaku users, she doesn't do too well with melee attacks.

Bass quickly reacted. "TREBLE! ATTACK!"

Treble struggled, but got up on his paws, growled and lunged at Yumemi, gently biting her leg to pull her down to the ground. Treble was holding one of his front paws up, like a canine might do when the leg hurts and they don't want to put pressure on it.

"HIT ME AGAIN AND I SWEAR THE BLONDIE CREW MEMBER WILL HAVE TO CLEAN YOUR BRAINS OUT OF THIS COCKPIT AFTER WILY TAKES CONTROL OF THIS SHIP..." Bass, with his cannon pointed, trailed off as he remembered Wily's orders to keep the occupants of the ship alive if possible. "...Ugh, you're comin' with me."

Bass went around and lifted Yumemi off the floor, holding her from behind by her arms. In the process, he transformed his cannon back into his hand. She didn't want to struggle with how threatening he was. She silently sobbed as he carried her down the stairs and out of the ship, with Treble limping behind them. When they reached the main deck, they encountered Stone Man and Hard Man waiting there.

"What are you two doing here?" Bass questioned.

"We were ordered to board the ship and wait for Slash Man and Crash Man to rendezvous with us, being told we were needed for heavy lifting." Hard Man answered. "When we got here the ship looked like it was cut in half, and the other two never came. But we waited anyway."

"I heard a massive explosion and stumbled over in the cockpit..." Bass explained. "Is half of the ship seriously missing?" Stone Man silently nodded yes. "...Huh. You hold onto her, let me see..."

Bass pushed Yumemi forward as she was caught in Stone Man's arms, before Bass went and ran down the corridor he saw Crash Man and Slash Man enter earlier. He saw the reflection of light shining in from his right, and made the right turn towards where the hallway would be, only to see a massive gaping hole, and as he looked out of the ship's wound towards the horizon, he could see fragments of the ship scattered around the fields surrounding Wily's fortress. All those rooms that Crash and Slash explored, as well as the hallway connecting them, were gone. He then went back the way he came, into the main deck, and as he grabbed Yumemi again, Stone Man let go of her.

"...Wow, you were right. In that case, I don't think Crash Man and Slash Man are... with us anymore. Anyway, I think this one is the last crew member of the ship. Let's get out of here and report back to Wily."

A look at her face, and one could tell, she knows it's all over. It's a look of hopelessness and helplessness. Bass may be rough and tough when it comes to situations like these, but this was going a bit too far. Yumemi didn't know what was going to happen. When she was carried outside, she looked to her right. She saw the giant skull insignia on the front of the fortress the ship had collided with. It was foreboding. She felt like a prisoner being dragged up, about to be sacrificed to the Sun God at the top of a Mayan temple, or something among those lines. She looked to her left. Her fears were confirmed about the ship being blown in half by the ICBMs. She felt even more hopeless, believing it will never fly again. She is trapped in this universe, stuck at the mercy of whatever these robots want from her.


	6. An Odd Reception

**Chapter 6: An Odd Reception**

**I do not own Mega Man, nor Touhou Project. Mega Man is rightfully owned by Capcom. Touhou Project is rightfully owned by ****Team Shanghai Alice.**

* * *

Bass, Treble, and Yumemi beamed down in a corridor within the fortress. There were assorted Robot Masters watching them. Bass carried her through a door, into what appeared to be some kind of office. There was a desk, with an empty chair on one side, and the other side had two chairs, with Chiyuri sitting in one of them. Metal Man and Top Man were standing in the corners, watching. Yumemi's sobbing stopped as she was confused. What are they going to make her and Chiyuri wait in an office for? Bass let go, sort of tossing her forward into the office. She stumbled to her feet, and as she approached the seat to sit down next to Chiyuri, she noticed the blood-stained bandages surrounding the wounds on Chiyuri's arms where she got hit by Quick Boomerangs.

"Looks like we got one blondie and one redhead." Bass chortled.

"Yumemi! It was terrible! They brought me to a medical room where several copter bots tended to my wounds, and then they gave me tea as they made me wait here!"

"That doesn't sound so terrible..." Yumemi responded, wiping the tears on her face.

"You know me! I hate tea!" Chiyuri joked slightly.

"This isn't the time for jokes." Yumemi corrected. "What's going on? What are we waiting here for?"

"I asked that too... to those two in the corners." Chiyuri said, referring to Metal Man and Top Man. "They said they don't know why they were assigned to have me wait here, but told me they cannot allow me to leave. They have no objection to their orders. Looks like we're stuck here."

"I hope we're not in huge trouble..." Yumemi worried.

Just then, the one and only Dr. Wily came through a door on the other side of the room, and sat across from them.

Yumemi's facial expression showed that she was disgusted by how this strange old coot just casually came up and sat by them with a smile on his face, as if it's some job interview. He hadn't said a single word yet before Yumemi stood up from her seat, as her hands slammed down on the table. "YOU. JUST WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU THE LEADER OF ALL THESE ROBOTS?! WHY DID YOU ATTACK US?! JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BROUGHT US HERE FOR?!"

Top Man and Metal Man were poised to attack, when it seemed Wily was threatened.

"Calm down, calm down! This is all a big misunderstanding." Top Man and Metal Man calmed down. Yumemi sat back down with her arms crossed.

"I hear you two are humans from another universe. At first I mistook your ship for that of an alien race, the Stardroids, which humanity of this universe is rivaled with. I thought it was an invasion and I had my robots ready to attack." Wily began to bend the truth slightly. "I am Doctor Albert W. Wily, a robotics expert of this world."

"...I'm Yumemi Okazaki, a college professor and dimensional traveler. This is my assistant, Chiyuri Kitashirakawa. If this really is a misunderstanding, it's a pleasure to meet you." She faked the expression of pleasure; she is quite freaked out by this stranger, but considering how he is now trying to invite and get introduced to them, she doesn't want to come off as rude for a first impression... Apart from how she just yelled at him a minute or two ago.

Wily looked over her shoulder at the doorway. "Err... Bass, you're badly damaged from your encounter with Ms. Okazaki, you might want to get yourself and Treble over to the repair rooms and get plugged into a charging station. I'll deal with you later."

"Pfft, yeah, on the verge of death over here." Bass snickered. "Just get to saving my life later on when you feel like it, no biggie." They teleported away. Top Man closed the door behind them.

"So..." Yumemi continued on. "Is there a reason we've been brought here? Are you going to help repair the ship so we can go home?"

"Yes, further explanation is in order." Wily started. "The facility we are in is actually a military base, but also a research and development lab, for creating all these "Robot Masters" as they're called to defend humanity from aliens such as the Stardroids."

Metal Man and Top Man exchanged confused glances, and turned their heads back to Wily, as Metal Man was about to speak up about the strange dishonesty. Wily gestured at them not to talk. Suddenly they understood, the two Robot Masters kept quiet, playing along with what Wily was trying to accomplish. Yumemi and Chiyuri looked over their shoulders at the Robot Masters because of the gesture, only to see their blank stare. They turned back to Wily, bewildered.

"It wasn't until it was too late I found out your ship did not belong to the Stardroids, but humans from another universe? This is an even greater discovery. I had the Robot Masters bring you here so I can learn more about you. Might I ask, what brings you here? How and why did your ship crash into this facility?"

Yumemi began to explain their story. "Well, as a scientist of my world, I decided to write a thesis paper about my Non-Unified Magic World theory. As the name implies, it's a theory that magic exists, somewhere. The basics are that, there are universes which fall into three categories. First-"

"Magic?" Wily skeptically questioned.

"Yes, magic. Look, just hear me out, it will make sense in a moment - well, "make sense", relatively speaking..."

"...First, there are worlds where magic is not abundant, and there exists human civilizations that rely on technology, such as my world, and apparently yours, too. Second, there are worlds where science is more of a taboo, and instead many inhabitants are magic users. Third, there exists worlds that are an even mix of both. Science and magic are simply two extremes that represent the state of a world. When I presented my paper to the academy, I was laughed out for believing in magic. Now before you laugh at me too, there's still more to the story. My civilization was investing in early prototype machines for dimensional travel, and I just so happened to be a primary researcher on it. My friend here, Chiyuri, agreed to be my crew member should we use a Probability Space Hypervessel to search for a magic world, to bring back evidence to the academy that magic exists. We can call it a ship, but it does not glide through the air or water, it is only used for traveling between universes. We packed up food rations and set up living quarters in the ship if we're to live in another universe for a while. We arrived in what did, indeed, appear to be a magic world. Chiyuri wrote pamphlets that referred to our vessel as the "Fantasy Ruins", and offered a prize to whoever can make it there first, just so we could lure magic users in to collect data on them. The first person who made it there was a purple-haired shrine maiden who, bear with me, rides a flying turtle. Now here's the thing, part of my theory is that the magic worlds are very likely to have developed complex projectile combat methods through their magic, known more simply as "danmaku", the Japanese compound term for "curtain" and "fire", basically having the same definition as the English word, "barrage". Knowing we might face opposition in the magic world we'd travel to, we'd have to develop a way to fight back. If science and magic are two extremes, surely they must be substitutes? This is how I developed a staff and a gun for me and Chiyuri to use in danmaku combat, the same gun your robot copied the "weapon data" of. What was his name, Bass?"

Wily confirmed her intuition. "Yes, his name is Bass. Long story short, one of his powers is to reverse engineer tools and/or weapons, sometimes even if they're completely alien in origin, copying what's often known as "weapon data". But... what does it have to do with how you got here? And I never thought magic existed until now, how are you so sure I can trust you?" The last part is hypocritical, considering he isn't very trustworthy himself with his side of the story so far.

"Yes, you heard me right, magic. You don't believe me, either? You wanted to hear my side of the story as to how we got here, and it's a long one."

Wily explained his skepticism. "If you've been on a magic adventure, prove it. I mean, you haven't shown any proof of magic thus far in our conversation, and your story sounds like it's either a lie, or told by a some insane lunatic. And Ms. Kitashirakawa seems relatively silent so far, as if she's just playing along with it."

Yumemi stood up from her seat and hovered in the air. "Here's your proof. I learned how to fly while I was in that world."

"How do I know you're not just pulling some trick through science?" Wily tried to debunk, with a startled expression.

"Our ship does manipulate gravity, but it doesn't have much range, which I suppose we are not in, not to mention your robots very much destroyed our ship." Yumemi countered. "But I learned how to fly without the use of the ship, and this is actually a commonplace power in that magic world."

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll believe you. You can sit back down." Wily said. Yumemi landed and did so. "Speaking of your ship... One of my Robot Masters, Bubble Man, pointed out that there was somehow a localized teleport-jamming signal, and we had to deploy hovering platforms to bring the grounded robots into the ship rather than just teleporting inside..."

Yumemi cleared up the confusion. "Right, our ship can manipulate teleportation by disassembling molecules and quickly relocating them. Like the gravity capacitor, it only affects registered individuals on board, and they can use it freely with their brainwaves. Surely the robots noticed me and Chiyuri teleporting around when they fought us? But about how it apparently jammed your "teleport signal", part of its teleportation manipulation ability is that it generates a selectively permeable aura that prevents unrecognized molecule transportations from passing into the ship by scattering them away, essentially preventing foreign entities from teleporting in the ship through their own teleportation means. Apparently your "Robot Masters" are capable of teleportation through this same principle, disassembling their molecules and relocating them?"

Wily grew excited to answer. "Yes, it's surprising our worlds have that nearly exact same technology! You see, we invented morphine technology a long time ago. These Robot Masters are able to warp their hands into the shapes of various arm cannons because of how light, under the right conditions, can behave like matter. Select portions of the robots' bodies can be melted back down into photons to then be hardened into a new shape. By extent, what this has to do with teleportation, is that they can also convert their entire body into a beam of light that is whisked away into the sky to be hardened back into their normal body somewhere else. You see, in our universe, we have a satellite system that allows teleport users to go anywhere they want using the coordinates of longitude, latitude, and altitude. Not just robots, a certain wrist band can be used for humans to teleport as well. However, we also have technology that can jam teleport signals through that same method, scrambling the incoming mass in a selectively permeable aura. This has never actually killed anybody; when someone selects a teleport destination, if it has one of these auras, the teleport request will be denied in order to protect them. This is how the robots were not able to teleport inside your ship, if your ship can apparently block non-localized teleportation through that same-"

"SHUT UP! You're getting off track!" Chiyuri finally interrupted.

There was a moment of silence as Yumemi and Wily were taken slightly off guard. "Okay okay, sorry... We were just... a couple scientists nerding out over our coincidentally similar technology." Yumemi continued the story from earlier. "Anyway, where did I leave off... Our weapons work with positively-charged photons to imitate the magic properties of danmaku, which I opted to name, "scientific magic". When we first found this magic world, we were surprised to see that my prediction about "complex projectile combat methods" was exactly the case, and even that the inhabitants of said world also referred to it as "danmaku", no less. I had the shrine maiden agree to a danmaku-battle with Chiyuri, so I can collect data on the fight for our research on magic. Chiyuri lost too quickly, and I-"

Chiyuri interrupted again. "Did you not listen to the shrine maiden back then? She doesn't use magic, she uses "divine power". No wonder the university didn't accept the data."

Yumemi tried to put it aside and continued to ramble on. "ANYWAY, I decided that these observations weren't enough, and that we should take her back as a test specim-"

Wily also cut her off. "Shrine maiden? Doesn't that have something to do with Japanese religion? And your names are awfully Japanese-sounding, along with how you decided to name the projectile combat "danmaku"..."

Yumemi had more questions to answer. "Yes, they're priestesses of sorts, and the one we encountered did have the telltale red and white clothes, but that's getting off topic again. I just wasn't sure if it works differently in that magic world, so I kept referring to her powers as "magic" and not "divine power" - it's just that "magic" usually defines something supernatural that can't yet be understood by science, which would include powers of divine origin. And yes, me and Chiyuri do come from the Japan of our world, explaining how we came to a naming convention for danmaku. I guess you're lucky we're fluent in English, but in the world we come from, English has become more commonplace in recent years than it previously was.

_Wow, I've got to visit Japan someday. _Wily thought. _But they don't look Japanese... They've got large eyes, with brightly colored pupils and hair, as if they're from some cartoon... But maybe it would be rude if I questioned them about it. I'll just have to keep it to myself._

"Continue with the story." Chiyuri said.

Yumemi picked back up. "...After Chiyuri lost, I fought the shrine maiden myself under the condition that, if we win, she comes back to our universe so we can study her powers more closely. If she wins, we leave, and give her the prize she came here for in the first place. Of course I also lost. We gave her our cleaning robot to help with cleaning her shrine. We returned to our world to present the data we collected, only for the science community to reject it, like Chiyuri said. They debunked the video evidence, for example, as edited and falsified, making our observations and research meaningless. Under public shame, we decided to return to the magic world to live there for a while, and continue to study magic from a safe distance so we can eventually bring some back as physical evidence. Fast forward a bit, and when I ran into and had to fight a magician that came from a portal in the sky, the shrine maiden suddenly showed up and helped fend her off. We caught up a bit before she told me I won't be welcome in the magic world for much longer, and that I needed to leave soon. I decided that some of my discoveries about magic flight and reduced energy consumption would be enough proof for the scientific community. We were preparing to return home when it turns out that Chiyuri accidentally messed up our coordinates when she previously cleaned around the ship, but I also blame myself for not checking the coordinates first. We went to the wrong universe entirely, and that's when we crashed into your facility."

Wily was finally able to talk. "Well, that is certainly a fascinating story!" He was beginning to have all sorts of ideas. Not only could these two travelers help him develop powerful "danmaku" weapons to gun down Mega Man, like the travelers just did to his own robots, but he could also travel to a magic world to get his hands on magic that can create even more powerful danmaku. "Tell you what, I am making a proposal. Our societies, the two scientific universes we live in, could benefit from each other. You could develop some of that "danmaku" weaponry for me to use, and upgrade one of my vehicles to have that dimensional traveling capability of yours. In exchange, my Robot Masters could help rebuild your ship."

Yumemi objected. "You simply owe the ship repair to us after what you did. What else is in it for us? From what I've seen so far in this building and in the Robot Masters' weaponry, our world is about a couple hundred years more advanced than yours... You know what, the only technology here that impresses me is the advanced A.I. of the so-called "Robot Masters". They're leagues more intelligent than the maid android we used to have. If only you could give us some of your robot schematics, and explain their A.I. coding, in exchange for our services... We have a deal?"

"Deal!" Wily and Yumemi stood up and shook on it... But Chiyuri noticed Wily trying to hide his other arm behind his back.

Chiyuri felt something was fishy. She chimed in. "So... just what do you want the dimensional traveling tech for? Are you going to go back to the same magic world we were in, to do our same experiments with magic?"

"...Perhaps." Wily answered. "Why not?"

"Just know that when you get there, there will be opposition. The shrine maiden and most other inhabitants don't really feel like giving you magic danmaku powers for free." Chiyuri warned. "Not to mention that with the randomly-typed coordinates, we didn't just accidentally travel to your universe, but we also traveled a couple decades into the future from the point we were previously at in the magic world. Our time traveling capabilities are far more complicated than the dimensional traveling capabilities, so I'm afraid we can probably only teach you to travel between universes, and not points in time. You'll only be able to travel to the magic world's present point relative to this present point in your universe. And we have no idea how the magic world might've changed in the past two or so decades. We have no idea just what you might encounter there. And, one more thing. All we've seen around here are robots. Are you the only scientist in this facility? What's going on here?"

"Well, er... you see..." Wily stumbled about before pulling out an excuse. "...It's the holidays, all the other scientists are at home! But I'm just so dedicated to the research, I stay here with the robots."

Yumemi also felt suspicion. "And what's with the giant skull with a W icon on the front of the building, doctor?"

Wily made another excuse on the spot. "I just like skulls! I just said I'm the most dedicated scientist here, so I had a hand in the design of the facility itself!"

Yumemi continued to nitpick. "Speaking of which, aren't you going to inform the "other scientists" that you're now working with visitors from another universe?"

Wily made another strange excuse. "Hmm... With the technology you're going to share with me, I'll surprise them when they come back. They can't be bothered if they're away on holiday, right? Don't worry, I'll still credit you. With how advanced the photon bullet and dimensional stuff will be, they'll have to believe my story about interdimensional humans crashing into the building, not to mention the damage left behind as proof. But whether you'll get to meet them by the time they come back depends on how long it'll take to repair your ship. Or, I could just ask for you to stay a little longer." Wily was now worried, since the "other scientists" don't exist, his deception now has a time limit based on if he can make this technology exchange before the end of the supposed winter break.

Yumemi decided to wrap up the conversation. "Well, I can't be bothered to stay much longer, I need to get home as soon as possible when the ship is repaired." _Anything to get away from this old creep and his robo buddies..._

Top Man and Metal Man had somewhat relieved expressions as their leader barely managed to get away with what he was planning to do.

* * *

And so, the montage of research and building began, using the tools available in Wily's workspace. Yumemi taught most of what she knows about dimensional travel, and Wily had the Robot Masters gather the resources to build such a system into the Wily Saucer. Yumemi also taught the specifics on photon-based science danmaku. Wily wanted to take all the plasma projectile capabilities of the various iterations of the Wily Capsule over the years, possibly making more complex versions of the attacks, and composite them into the Wily Saucer, originally just a transport vehicle. He showed them the code for manipulating those bullet attacks as he transported it to the computer of the Wily Saucer, and they fitted it with a turret for the various attacks, as Yumemi added calculations of her own for recreating the attacks out of positively-charged photons rather than plasma. This type of weaponry requires a tremendous amount of energy, so they outfitted the Wily Saucer with a small nuclear power core not unlike the one from their ship and within Ruukoto. This type of nuclear technology is more advanced than what can be found in Wily's world, on nuclear-powered Robot Masters such as Proto Man. They also noticed the saucer's unique ability to teleport short distances without the satellite system (which was used in the Wily Capsules' various fights against Mega Man), and so Yumemi had the idea to amplify this ability with the technology from their own ship's teleportation capacitor. Somewhere along the line, Wily got around to repairing Bass, among other Robot Masters that were destroyed while invading the ship. Meanwhile, the army of Robot Masters worked at prying the damaged ship out of the side of the fortress, while at the same time making necessary repairs to the side of the fortress to make sure it maintains structural integrity once the ship is gone. In the process, they found the paper with the homeworld coordinates, and Yumemi showed that the coordinates of the magic world were written below the other coordinates on the paper. Wily copied down the coordinates of the magic world, though the last few digits would go unused since the Wily Saucer would not have time travel capabilities. The robots also discovered various magical objects that were being researched inside the ship, or at least their blown up remains, which removed a little more of Wily's skepticism about magic. Eventually the time came when the newly improved Wily Saucer, with composite abilities from all versions of the Wily Capsule recreated as photon-based danmaku, and even dimensional traveling capabilities, was complete. The entire process lasted several days, with Wily having a hard time trying to figure out where Yumemi and Chiyuri would sleep in the fortress each night, since their ship was now uninhabitable...

"Alright, Ms. Okazaki, Ms. Kitashirakawa... My new vehicle is complete. The Robot Masters are well on their way to gathering the materials to make your ship function again, to the best of their ability. Now, if only I can find my Robot Masters' blueprints, please wait right here." Wily left the development room, down a corridor.

Chiyuri broke the silence. "Ya know, don'tcha think it's a little suspicious he only wanted this tech outfitted on this one vehicle, and none of his robots?"

Suddenly, various Robot Masters teleported in, surrounding them. Wily's voice sounded out over an intercom, "Wahahahahaha! I can't believe you actually fell for it! This is no military base for alien invasions, this is my own base of operations I'll use to conquer the world! Robot Masters, bring them to the containment cells. Afterwards, you are to discard the broken pieces of their ship, and continue the repair and construction of the fortress."

"I knew it! He double crossed us!" Chiyuri yelled out, as the Robot Masters closed in, grabbing and whisking them away. Yumemi was just about to try and fly off the ground to avoid them when she was too late. The two of them couldn't struggle considering the robots are inhumanly stronger than them, and they both had already lost their weapons a while ago.

* * *

In the cell, Yumemi was sobbing once again. "This is all my fault... I shouldn't of trusted him... He was so obviously sketchy."

Chiyuri sighed. "There you go, blaming yourself again... It's not like we had much of a choice. We were stranded here from the very beginning."

Yumemi didn't feel much better. "We wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't send you outside to assess the damage, leaving the door wide open to the robots!"

Chiyuri rationalized the decision back then. "I understand why you did that. The ship had crash landed and you wanted me to find out what was damaged."

It's not getting through to Yumemi. "We wouldn't be in this mess if I would've just checked the coordinates first before we left!"

"Nor if I wouldn't of smudged the control panel in the first place like an idiot."

Yumemi rebutted again. "But I'm the one who made you clean in the first place, all because I gave our cleaning robot away. Ruukoto has cleaned the ship like a hundred times before, she wouldn't make the same mistake you did!"

Chiyuri sighed again. "Look, you had no idea giving away our robot would lead to all this, it's not your fault. All we can do now is hope that shrine maiden stops him dead in his tracks when he gets there. What if he follows the same path as we did, coming to the world to research magic, only to get his butt kicked? She might even come back to this world to stop him from conquering it..."

Yumemi was feeling reassured. "Maybe you're right... Everything is going to be alright because of her. All we can do is hope and pray." Yumemi went in for a hug, which took Chiyuri off guard. This has never happened between them before.

But Yumemi was still concerned. "Well... we traveled several decades into the future. Will the shrine maiden still be around in that world to stop that madman? Will there be a new hero instead?"

"I don't know, Yumemi. I just don't know..."

* * *

What Wily did was no surprise. He is, after all, a very deceptive and cunning man. Things like this have happened several times in the past, when he's used methods such as lying, deception, betrayal, social engineering, and even blackmailing to manipulate those around him to get what he wants from them.

Wily arrived back in the now deserted development room.

"If I'm to quickly learn magic from that world... I need a more direct approach for copying it..." He brainstormed briefly before the word "copy" gave him an idea. "That's it! I'll just use the machine that created Copy Robot when it first encountered Mega Man! With how much my technology has improved since then, I can probably make a more compact version to be deployed from the saucer. With just a few tweaks and adjustments based on what I've learned about "scientific magic", I could copy the powers of the magicians in that realm, and maybe make robotic bodies for those powers! Not to mention I've built Bass since then, which gave me a better grasp on weapon copy chips (though I did help create Mega Man when the Robot Masters were first invented), which could optimize the cloning machine's ability..."

Wily got down to just that, taking the disc-like machine that cloned Mega Man all those years ago, and making a smaller version that fits on the top of the Wily Saucer. Flash Man teleported in.

"Uh, Wily, I would like to inform you about-" But he was interrupted.

"Ah, Flash Man! Seeing you just now gave me a brilliant idea." Flash Man couldn't get his point across, which he came here for.

"I remembered just now that our visitors, who are now our prisoners, warned me about the dangers of the "Magic World". Maybe I could equip your weapon into the Wily Saucer as a precaution?"

"Um, sure, you could download the data of my Time Stopper real quick, but look! I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"As we began to discard pieces of the ship, we discovered some kind of nuclear reactor in it. I was wondering what you want us to do with it." Flash Man explained.

"Hmm... Just bring that piece far away from the fortress for now, I hope it won't leak any radiation. I've got to get going to the Magic World, I can't really address just what to do with the reactor yet. While I'm away, stick to your orders to continue removing pieces of the ship from the fortress, organizing them, and taking care of the prisoners."

"Alright... understood."

Wily now took the extra step to plug Flash Man into a computer where he could copy the weapon data for Time Stopper, before transplanting the data into the Wily Saucer, with the newly outfitted turret acting as the cannon housing for the weapon data. And so, the time came when Wily was finally ready to set out to the "Magic World", as energy built up around the surface of the Wily Saucer, before disappearing in a burst of light. He left the army of Robot Masters behind, with their instructions to finish constructing the fortress as per the blueprints, and to feed and take care of Yumemi and Chiyuri in their cell.

* * *

**I know this chapter has been much longer than usual, but unlike chapters 3 and 4, I couldn't figure out a good way to divide it up. It had to remain as an unusually long chapter.**


	7. Opposition

**Chapter 7: Opposition**

**Yeah, over half a year hiatus. Mostly because of school. But when summer began, just procrastination. And looks like the one year anniversary is next month, so that's fine and dandy.**

**First of all, for those still following the story after all this time, thank you, but you m****ay or may not have noticed that I've occasionally made edits to the first 6 chapters during the half year, such as correcting grammar, rephrasing, adding dialogue, even extra**** little details, so you might want to go back and reread before continuing with chapter 7, though it's not that important.**

**As for this chapter itself, this is the part I mentioned that was originally a role play with my friend.**

**I do not own Mega Man, nor Touhou Project. Mega Man is rightfully owned by Capcom. Touhou Project is rightfully owned by ****Team Shanghai Alice.**

* * *

In the fantasy land of Gensokyo, several months after the events of the Wily Beasts incident, it was a relatively peaceful winter day, and the sun was almost setting. Reimu Hakurei, the Shrine Maiden on the Border of Paradise, was inside her shrine sitting at a kotatsu, enjoying a warm cup of tea. Suddenly, she heard in the distance, strange sounds she did not recognize. She set her tea down, grabbed her gohei, and stepped outside to see what was going on. She spotted in the distance, a ripple in the sky that quickly turned into a bright flash. She prepared herself for anything.

_This is strange... I've never seen such a bright flash in the sky happen for this long... besides Marisa's usual Master Sparks._

"Who goes there?!" She said, pointing her gohei up in the sky.

The saucer appeared. The lid floated upwards as Wily popped up and scoped the environment around him, before he locked eyes with Reimu. She jutted her head back, just staring at Wily, wondering who he is and what he's here for. Given the strange craft he was hovering in, Reimu got flashbacks to the UFO incident... Wily saw the building she was standing in front of, and noticed the Japanese architecture of the place.

_Well, looks like I did end up visiting Japan, I guess..._ He thought. He then piloted the saucer down to a talk-able distance.

"Excuse me, you're the strongest magician around here, are you not?" He greeted with. He said it slowly and carefully, unsure if the local could understand him. Reimu was immediately confused by the question.

"Excuse me, what? I don't even..." She responded. She hesitated in total uncertainty...

Wily was surprised to hear a response in perfect English. "Oh, wait, my mistake... The scientist who told me about you, her lackey kept correcting her that you're a shrine maiden, not a magician... But they told me you have purple hair, which you don't. I don't know if I have the right person, but your red and white clothes seem about right..."

_Purple hair? Scientist and lackey...?_ Reimu then had concerning memories about when she was little, the story her mother told her about the time she saved Gensokyo from two heretics that came to learn magic. She felt uneasy thinking about her parents. "...Look! I don't even know what your purpose here is, sleazeball, but it seems like you're trying to find something here... Well, as long as you don't manifest any malicious intentions to ANYBODY, then go right on ahead. I won't mind." She paused for a moment thinking about the circumstances. "Actually, wait. A few more questions, sir. Who's the scientist that told you about me? And how did you just appear here, too? I've been experiencing a lot of weird things around here over the years, and you seem like the most unearthly entrant here right now. What is even going on?"

Wily prepared his answer. "Hmm? Well, I think the scientist's name was "Doomemi"... Or was it "Yumummy"? Bah, I'm no good at remembering names anymore in my old age, especially if they're in another language and all, but it wasn't even that long ago that I met her... Anyway, she shared her "probability space" technology so I could travel here. And just like her, I want to study this world of magic, and make it a power of my own. She told me all about how you could create better projectile patterns than she could via science, and she was already better than what my technology was capable of. I wished I could find the magic she monitored, and suffice to say, I found it quite quickly. This new power source is exactly what I need..."

"Well... What are you going to use the magic here for? Something evil? Because your conspicuous appearance tops it all off... and the fact that you said you wanted the magic to be a power of your own concerns me."

_"_Oh, uh... Hmm... I think she told me you're a person who solves crimes around here in this Magic World. Let's say I want to "protect" my homeworld as well... It would be easier for me to do it with magic and stronger bullet patterns. Though I think her lackey said that, as a shrine maiden, you use divine power, not magic..." Wily trailed off, as Reimu sensed something is off about that statement. Wily was beginning to do what he does best.

"H-hang on. Let me think about this- and by "solve crimes", I think you mean "resolve incidents". And this "Magic World" is called "Gensokyo". Anyway, I'll be heading into my shrine to think about it, and whatever you do, don't follow me." She then did so, but then she suddenly peeked her head back out from the entrance... "Actually, what's your name, sir?"

"Oh, I'm Doctor Albert W. Wily, a robotics expert in the world I come from. Pleasure to meet you."

"...Uh huh." Reimu was still putting things together.

"Err, wait, where are my manners?!" Wily suddenly spoke up.

"What is it?" Reimu questioned.

"I apologize, it was a bit rude of me to greet you with asking if you're a magician and whatnot, I forgot to ask your name as well!"

"Reimu Hakurei. Don't use my first name." She then slid the door shut and went back in the shrine. Wily felt so lost at this point that he didn't want to bother wondering how he could hear yet another Japanese-sounding name, but have a conversation in perfect English with no Japanese accent... As Reimu went back in the shrine, Wily backed the saucer up a bit further away from it.

* * *

A few minutes later, she comes back out of the shrine, walking partly down the shrine's yard, up to the saucer... Dr. Wily was passing the time by playing Solitaire on the monitor inside the saucer's cockpit.

"Hey!" Reimu called out. "Um, hey." Reimu said in a more subdued voice. "I've made my decision already, sir."

Wily popped the lid on the saucer and rose out of it again. "Yes?"

"I've decided to share the power within this land with you. I hope you feel delighted by this, and be sure to not knock yourself out with it. It's a menacing "power" to wield. I'll teach you about... the Spell Card Rules. But! Just know that my divine powers can only be used by me. If you want to learn about magic that can be used by a human who wasn't born with powers, which is completely different from me, then you'll need to talk to someone else. But I can at least teach you the Spell Card Rules, the foundation of whatever kind of power you have."

_"Spell Card Rules"...? __That scientist didn't tell me anything about this... __Is that what they're calling danmaku two decades later? _As Wily thought about it, he paused, but readied what he would say next.

"Heheheh... Then I'd be delighted to learn about this power." He flashed a big, conniving grin.

Reimu stopped. "Wait, what's with that facial expression?"

Wily realized what he did, which he couldn't hold back. "O-oh, this? Well, uhh..."

Reimu felt suspicion. And then her eye pupils briefly turned red with a stern expression, which happens when a "sixth sense" of sorts gives her direction while an incident is at hand.

In Wily's confused mumbling, Reimu interrupted him before he managed to pull out an excuse. "You won't be needing this vigorous power, even if magic is something I cannot help you with. I feel that you need it for immense chaos. I will not tolerate you upsetting the balance." Reimu pointed her gohei at Wily...

Wily gave up the ruse. "Heh, go ahead, try to stop me. Show me your powers in the process." Wily intimidated.

"Sure, I'll do it. But you won't like this." Reimu said with her continued angry expression. "Tell me... What's it like when a flimsy science machine is pounded with divine energy?" She held her hand out and fired a stream of ofuda.

But before the first card struck, Wily teleports the whole saucer behind her, charging up a ball of energy that is immediately shot into her back, as Reimu yelped in pain... She was knocked forward by it, but kept her ground as she turned towards the saucer.

_He's more tricky than I thought... I don't know if I should go easy on this foreigner who relies solely on science._

She quickly built up a strange energy before creating two large Hakurei Amulets that immediately flew towards his direction. Wily tried the same trick again, teleporting behind her again, this time higher above the ground, but did not know her attack was homing. The amulets immediately changed direction and charged at the saucer, creating slight cuts on its hull as they dissipated.

"Hah, I have a similar attack!" The Wily Saucer's turret created four violet energy bullets hovering around the saucer, which all soon dashed at Reimu's direction in an aimed pattern. She instinctively floats above the ground so she can move to the side slightly to dodge it. Though, she put two and two together that saying he has a "similar attack" would be comparing it to her Homing Amulets, so she was expecting these bullets to change direction behind her, just like the red and purple ofuda fired in Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal -Concentrate-". Sure enough, they then locked on and dashed at her once again after they were behind her, so she moved back to her other side out of the way. She thought she was home free and readied her hands to continue shooting at Wily, when all of a sudden the bullets changed direction a second time, all four of them hitting her. She wasn't expecting them to move again, unlike the ofuda in the aforementioned spell card. She was ashamed to get hit by such simple danmaku patterns.

_What am I doing, I haven't even gotten a chance to warm up yet..._

Reimu then waved her gohei, creating a small Yin-Yang floating in front of her, before she fired her ofuda anyway, alongside a stream of Persuasion Needles from the Yin-Yang, but she was getting discontent that this is all she can do at 1.0 power. Wily then fired four pink glowing bullets straight up, and four more straight down. They all changed direction to move horizontally when they hit the ground, or reached a certain height above the saucer. They moved horizontally towards Reimu. The grounded ones passed harmlessly underneath her, but the airborne ones changed direction to move straight down once above Reimu, so she naturally just dodges all of them as they come down, all while still keeping up the pressure with the ofuda and needles, being only about as damaging to the saucer as uncharged buster shots, maybe even less. But right after the maneuver, they both heard a large crack, as Reimu stopped shooting. Reimu turns around as they both look at what happened. They noticed that the grounded shots which passed by ended up breaking through a wall in the shrine, before the roof above that area collapsed forward.

Wily was the first to speak. "Whoops, hit your little house there..."

"MY SHRINE!"

Reimu shook her head and then looked back at Wily, realizing that the shrine wasn't of major significance for now... She grunted in anger at him. Wily then created six purple bullets orbiting the saucer, which then scattered in radial directions. A simple static pattern where Reimu just moved to the side a bit to go in between the shots. Just as she was about to shoot back again, she noticed the saucer wasn't in its spot anymore. She assumed he tried to teleport behind her again, but when she turned, he wasn't there. He was really off to her other side, in order to catch her off guard. He launched a simple aimed blue bullet, not unlike the shot from the start of the fight, which she didn't see coming, as she was still looking around for him. The shot did just enough damage for several red squares to crystallize and eject out of Reimu's body. Even though she remained at 1.0 power, getting hit generated several power items anyway. She finally seized the opportunity, and waved her gohei to auto-collect them all. They quickly brought her nearly to 3.0 power as they were absorbed by her, with two Yin-Yangs now hovering behind her. She made them fire Homing Amulets, seeing which way they turned to figure out where Wily went. When she saw him, she focused, causing the Yin-Yangs to move in front of her and fire two streams of Persuasion Needles alongside Reimu's ofuda, which was even more damaging to the saucer. He immediately teleported out of the way to avoid it...

"How odd. I thought you'd be stronger than this, as that scientist described... I mean, she definitely proved HER power when my robots intercepted her."

"You want "power"? You're missing the point of danmaku. But try this on for size."

One of the Yin-Yangs suddenly exploded.

Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal"

All Wily saw was Reimu suddenly being shrouded in dancing rainbow colors... And he didn't react fast enough when the "colors" formed spheres suddenly flying towards him, exploding on contact with the saucer, leaving massive hull damage and nearly deafening him. He didn't say anything, but was now getting annoyed with how many different homing attacks Reimu has, the likes of which once again brought her attention to Wily's location since the last time he teleported. He teleported again, this time hovering above the shrine, just out of Reimu's sights... And he noticed one of her Yin-Yangs was gone.

_That's it, that's her weakness! I just have to entice her to do... whatever that was, and then she loses those spheres floating around her!_

He then created five bullets flashing green and white hovering around the saucer, which then moved towards Reimu one at a time as a repeated aimed pattern. After he had teleported, she knew this time to keep moving since he's trying to catch her off guard, so each bullet missed, but afterwards they then stuck to the ground where they missed. A moment later, they then unstuck from the ground and moved towards Reimu, one at a time in the same order, but still missing as she continued to move, traveling into the sky as they flew past her. It was during this attack that Reimu saw where he was... Reimu's eyes briefly turned red again, as it seemed she had an idea. This time she generated a strange ofuda in her hand that was more vivid than the fodder ones, and Wily thought nothing of it as she then threw just the one. But when it reached him, instead of it hitting the saucer's hull, it was intangible, and Wily saw it pass through his monitor before it hit him in the face. He freaked out, before feeling weaker at his core... But also not. He then was confused, as he still felt fine for the most part, able to continue controlling the vehicle. But from Reimu's perspective, she watched as several power items flew out of the saucer. She auto-collected them and reached 4.0 power. With a maximum of four Yin-Yang options surrounding her, she bombarded the saucer with Persuasion Needles. Wily quickly got his bearings before trying to maneuver the saucer out of the way of the shots...

"Is that all you've got?!"

Hearing this, Reimu gave an irritable expression that basically said, "_Are you for real?"_

All the Yin-Yang options disappeared, so she could invest her full power into using spells.

Dream Sign "Evil-Sealing Circle"

She began to release eight radial lines of ofuda, which after traveling a certain distance from her, would each split into three streams in off-centered angles. The angles of the initial streams would oscillate while still maintaining radial symmetry, all while she fired bursts of tiny white circular bullets that stopped at a certain distance from her before converting into red scale-shaped bullets that would then continue to move outwards at a slower speed. She was also throwing larger Yin-Yangs as projectiles for good measure, though unlike the other bullets, they had gravity, and would bounce when they landed on the ground.

_Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to entice her to do... whatever this is. But then again..._

"Finally, this is what that scientist was showing me... Now this is some real danmaku."

"I literally invented the Spell Card Rules, just who do you take me for?!"

Their banter happened as the saucer was taking serious damage from the flurry of bullets Wily could never dream of successfully dodging.

"Well, if you'll go all-out, then it's my turn, too! MORE POWER!" He flipped a lever, and the saucer began to glow with a red aura. He then began to build a blue energy bullet on the end of the saucer's cannon, which was slowly growing much larger than this attack would usually be. It eventually grew big enough to protect the saucer from all the danmaku. The bullet began to glow red as he released it, careening towards Reimu and absorbing all the bullets in its way. She saw it coming, but because she was in the middle of such a high-energy spell card, she couldn't move very easily, and practically let it hit her. But it was so powerful, she wasn't expecting it to instantly cap the spell. The danmaku ceased, and as power items that now belonged to Wily rained down around her, she was bewildered. They hit the ground and disappeared with Wily not knowing he was supposed to collect them. Reimu then snapped out of her bewildered state before firing up a nonspell, just as the Wily Saucer overheated from leaving the Power Gear on long enough to charge that shot. Reimu tried to surprise him by suddenly dashing around him at top speeds, leaving an afterimage trail, all while creating groups of orbiting Yin-Yangs that she would immediately throw at him. It definitely caught him off guard... He teleported again in a panic, this time near the corner of the shrine's yard, but Reimu's eyes turned red and she instantly found the new location, continuing to zip around Wily while pelting him with Yin-Yangs with such accuracy. Wily tried generating several gear-shaped bullets hovering around the saucer, and they would only briefly protect him before the Yin-Yangs would smash through them and continue to damage the saucer. He tried it a second time, only for a repeat. Finally, he noticed the Double Gear system was fully cooled down. He flipped another lever... And the saucer began to randomly teleport and dash around, leaving blue afterimages, with a group of gear bullets orbiting it. Finally, Reimu was struggling to keep up, and only about half of the Yin-Yangs would hit. Occasionally, their paths would cross, and Reimu would take a melee hit from the gears, beginning to realize she was going too fast to react and dodge. It was too late for her to slow down when she got hit enough times, causing her to grind to a halt as more power items burst from her. When Wily noticed, he finally deactivated the Speed Gear and slowed down with her.

Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier"

Several barriers expanded around Reimu forming a hyper-rectangular prism, immediately pushing the saucer back from how close it was. Soon enough, she shot spiraling patterns of ofuda in all directions. They went back and forth between the barriers before they were released around the outer edges, and Wily was surprised as a bunch of ofuda hit the capsule as it was lying on the edge of the outermost barrier. Wily teleported to the other side of the mess of bullets and barriers, seeing there's no "entrance". He then tried firing several green energy bullets into one of the outer barriers, but it turns out the way the barriers were teleporting bullets only affected Reimu's own danmaku, and Wily's shots just passed through before hitting her in the center as the spell took some damage. Wily stopped as the saucer also continued to take damage...

"You know what, I just realized I'm wasting my time here... Let's just cut to the chase."

Reimu gave a confused look, albeit still focusing her energy into the spell. Wily teleported again out of harm's way, this time behind the remains of the shrine, where the omnidirectional bullets wouldn't reach him. He hit a button as a strange disc deployed from the top of saucer. It flew over the shrine and towards Reimu. She turned, trying to see where Wily went, only to see that _thing_ approaching her. Again, she couldn't do much as the spell prevented her from moving very far, almost as if her own barriers ensnared her. She watched as the disc got battered by danmaku on its way there, passing through her barriers... It then hovered above her, where her danmaku was its most dense, only having just been fired from her body. She tried swinging her gohei at the disc, but it kept darting around her to avoid her melee, all while pointing its bottom side at her, which was ejecting green holographic circles that would surround her, and she couldn't tell what the odd machine was doing to her. It eventually stopped with the green rings before it flew away from her, getting hit by only a few ofuda the further it got away. She saw it descend behind the shrine... As it reconnected to the saucer, Wily wasn't surprised at just how damaged it got, almost expecting it to get gunned down on the way there and back... Maybe he got lucky?

"Well, looks like this is all I really needed when I came here... Thanks for your "cooperation"."

Where there was a line of coordinates on his screen, he punched a few random numbers into a small section of it, before teleporting away, nowhere to be seen... Reimu thought he was still behind the shrine, but couldn't do much about it with the spell still active. She waited for the Dream Sign to time out after less than a minute. When it was done, she wasn't firing any danmaku as she flew straight for the partially leveled shrine, only to see that Wily wasn't there. In a panic, she began to search all over the shrine grounds to see if he teleported somewhere else to hide, no dice. Several minutes pass by with no combat, and finally, she realized.

"Damn it... He got away..."

As she goes back to get a better look at the damaged shrine, she realizes that she herself is relatively unscathed. This leaves her wondering what exactly that strange machine was doing to her, because it seems it didn't actually harm her. She hopes he didn't get away with anything important because of that thing. The sun was now below the horizon. But how could Reimu call it a day with her home destroyed? Still, if a new incident is beginning, the shrine should be the least of her worries... And it is not uncommon for an incident to begin with her shrine getting destroyed.

* * *

He ended up at a random location within a ten kilometer radius, hovering above a dense forest... Not because he wanted to explore this "Magic World" more, but because he needed a relatively safe place to wait while energy is built up to travel back to his home universe. As that occurred, he finally acknowledges the warning sirens in his cockpit blurting out about massive hull damage. He dismisses the alarms as he realizes, "Wow, I really pushed this thing to its limit, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let all that danmaku hit me..." But he was dismissive to the idea that he probably would've lost that battle if he stayed any longer. Nonetheless, given a little bit of time, enough energy built up around the dented surface of the saucer as it returned to the universe from whence it came...

* * *

**In the original role play, I was Wily, and he was Reimu. Though, I made a lot of changes. While the dialogue at the beginning is mostly intact, there's still some minor changes, as well as cleaning up grammar. The fight right afterwards is almost entirely different, for reasons I don't want to mention for his sake. The biggest piece of cut content would be a scene involving Suika, which I scrapped believing her actions made the scene a little less serious, so in this new version, Suika simply wasn't visiting the shrine at the time, she's just somewhere else in Gensokyo, not involved. Another thing to note is that in the original role play, we didn't even finish the fight before the role play died out, but he supported the ideas I had to take the role play so far and publish it as a fanfic, so here I am writing a proper end to it. The previous six chapters were not even part of the role play, it's a long prologue that I used to explain how Wily got himself up to this point at the beginning of the role play as he invades Gensokyo. But after this role play chapter, the fanfic is still far from over, as I have a ton of ideas. The story has only just begun.**


	8. Developing Skills and Developing Wills

**Chapter 8: Developing Skills and Developing Wills**

**Couple months hiatus. I sorta just work on this thing whenever I feel like it. Way past the one year anniversary, sorry.**

**I do not own Mega Man, nor Touhou Project. Mega Man is rightfully owned by Capcom. Touhou Project is rightfully owned by ****Team Shanghai Alice.**

* * *

The saucer reappeared in the development room within the fortress, extending a group of small landing legs as it now rests on the floor. Wily popped the lid and stepped out onto the floor. With no Robot Masters in the room or nearby, the army is still unaware that Wily has returned. He wandered around the saucer, taking a good look at the damage it took.

_Right... I'll have to get this thing repaired before I analyze the data I obtained._

He approached the counter tops holding his usual tools for repairing dented and torn metallic surfaces, as well as many of the other tools, machinery pieces, and even raw materials involved with repairing this kind of machinery. Suddenly, Quick Man zipped into the room before grinding to a halt, noticing Wily's presence.

"Woah, Wily! Looks like you arrived home sooner than I expected. And looks like you got your saucer in an accident, how reckless~"

"Quick Man? Shouldn't you be out there helping build the rest of the fortress?"

"You were a bit generalized with the order, "take care of the prisoners, finish constructing the fortress, and remove pieces of the ship". Bass interpreted and assigned us to more specific tasks. Well, most of us are still on construction and ship piece duty, with a small group of which occasionally stopping, taking turns to check on the prisoners. 'Cept me. Bass said I should be the one patrolling the fortress in case there's ever intruders, since I'm usually the fastest. Usually I don't like taking orders from him specifically, but I like having a task that actually is made easier with my speed, and that I could do it without help considering how fast I am."

"Hey, usually the lesser combat robots such as the mets and joes would handle intruders, not like we'll ever get any intruders apart from Mega Man, once the time comes to set my plans in motion. We don't really need a Robot Master of all things "on patrol"."

"...Aaand from what I've seen while on patrol, you haven't stocked the fortress with many of those lesser bots yet, as this place isn't finished with construction yet. And you have such a large army of Robot Masters to spare this time around."

"You do have a point about things being different this time." Wily then chortled... "...But I can't help but remember how, at one point, your legs were severed by a laser-shooting blond girl, completely nullifying your ability to run fast, hehe."

Quick Man grew a tad irritable. "Well, YOU'RE my creator, wouldn't that be YOUR design flaw?"

"YOU'RE just one of many Robot Masters, and with this many to gang up on Mega Man, you're practically fodder. Not every machine needs to be perfect to get the job done."

"Then how did your precious, new and improved "Wily Saucer" get so damaged when you traveled to another universe?~"

"Was in over my head! Some crazy religious girl there was stronger than anything I'd ever seen, even stronger than the laser girl that you met. But thanks to my genius intellect, I'm already coming up with ways to overcome the obstacles presented by that Magic World. If only you'd leave me to my work-"

"Sounds like a dangerous place, I like it. Might I ask if there's a better name than "Magic World"?"

Wily was lost in thought for a moment. "I think the girl called it... G-... "Gensurbo"? That's probably not it... I can't remember these complex Japanese words."

_Speaking of which, finally remembered the scientist's name was "Yumemi", too bad I couldn't remember back when I first met the shrine maiden..._

"...Anyway, you should just continue with your "patrol" now. Inform the others that I've returned when you get the chance - for now, I'm too busy to even make the announcement myself."

Quick Man rolled his eyes and left the development room.

* * *

After some length of time, as expected, Wily finished repairing his craft.

_Alright, now to get down to business..._

He got back in the saucer and pressed the button to deploy the "Copy Robot" disc-shaped machine, before using the remote controls within the saucer to pilot the machine over to land nearby a computer at the edge of the room. Wily dismounted the saucer and walked over there, before opening a small hatch on the machine in question, which revealed a plug. He grabbed a cable that could be used to connect the machine to the computer.

_I hope none of the data is corrupted from the damage the machine received during that "Dream Sign" attack... _He thought as the computer booted, selecting the option to view the contents of the machine's data.

When the contents were done loading, within the "Obtained Copies" folder, he was intrigued to actually find two folders of note. One was labelled "DLN-001", while the other was labelled "misc0". He suspected the former was the schematic data of Mega Man.

_Hmm... The original design of the copying machine did copy Mega Man all those years ago. When creating this more compact version, I did reuse the same old data storage chip, just connected to improved hardware, so no wonder Mega Man's Copy Robot data is left over. Maybe I can save it for later in case a Mega Man clone is absolutely necessary. But is this second folder what I think it is, according to how I designed the machine to interpret scientific magic?_

Upon viewing the files in "DLN-001", it was the expected schematic data of a Robot Master. But when he inspected "misc0", the data was more complex and almost nothing like that of a Robot Master's schematics.

_I did have the machine analyze what is supposedly a human, after all... But the data does make sense to my programs about recreating "magic" as simplified "scientific magic"._

He ran a program contained within the machine. When the window appeared on the computer's monitor, he clicked "Produce Copy", and chose to manually select the folder, "misc0". The machine hovered 7 meters above the floor, but instead of creating the usual electric sparks before producing a Copy Robot, it stagnated. It made a humming sound before it simply descended and landed again, with the computer producing the following error message:

T:\Obtained Copies\misc0  
The schematic is either in an unknown format or damaged

_Was almost expecting that, since this "scientific magic" is so new and experimental to me. Trial and error. Then again, some of these files within "misc0" still detail weapon data, like a normal copy would, apart from the weapon data being quite unique in that it functions with "scientific magic". Then again... the machine also copied personality data in misc0, which it normally wouldn't do. The produced clone is supposed to take on the default personality stored in the machine's "Assets" folder. Well, for now, I'll just have to manually build a new Robot Master, make sure its arm cannon or other peripherals are compatible with scientific magic, and I'll import this personality data into an I.C. chip to see what happens. Would have to make the rudimentary edits to said data to make sure the robot is loyal to me. I should also probably take note of these things._

Wily then copied misc0 onto the computer...

* * *

Through the young night sky, Reimu descends into a familiar clearing in the Forest of Magic, before knocking on Marisa's door.

Marisa answered the door. "Oh, Reimu? Wasn't expectin' you to visit at this hour. And usually I'm the one that visits you, not the other way around..."

"Marisa, it's urgent."

"Incident, huh?"

"Probably. Look, a strange old man piloting a UFO appeared at the shrine grounds asking to learn danmaku and spell cards, saying he needs it to protect his world. I almost agreed before I found out he was tricking me and needed these skills for something more sinister, and when I called him out on it, he gave up trying to trick me and immediately challenged me, using the odd weaponry on his flying craft. I fended him off, but he "accidentally" destroyed the shrine during the fight, and he teleported away, nowhere to be seen."

"Wow. I think I've seen weirder incidents, but uh... sounds like you're hidin' somethin' when you say "accidentally"."

"A few of his stray bullets hit the shrine. Why would I lie to you of all people? Ugh, look, I'll explain in greater detail as we go back to the shrine... I think he implied that he came from another universe altogether. When he teleported away, I don't know if he went home, or just went somewhere else in Gensokyo..."

"Sounds like we gotta search for him, if we even can?"

"Since it involves another universe, I might have to ask Yukari if she knows anything about it. But that's a lot of "we" we're using, we should decide who gets to resolve this one."

"Oh, so just like the ol' incident with Tenshi? We duel to see who handles everythin'?"

"(Sigh), okay, wasn't expecting it to go this way, but fine. You're on."

"Heh, I've been meanin' to test some new spells, as well as old but improved ones. My Milky Way will light up the night sky, da ze!"

* * *

After reviewing the data and taking notes, and generally trying to make sense of things, Wily decided to call it a night. The next morning, after having breakfast and coffee, and taking a status report from the Robot Masters, he got down to business with building a completely new Robot Master. The concept behind this one would be completely new and unprecedented. In the particular development room with the resources to build robots, Wily assembled the usual humanoid shape, complete with a unique arm cannon and all. In this day and age, building a new Robot Master of average size takes, at the very least, a few days of work, but Wily was planning this design since the previous night and was eager to get the job done, with this design being revolutionary compared to his other combat Robot Masters. Occasionally, Quick Man passed through the room "on patrol". The only breaks Wily took were to have meals; it was already evening when the new robot was half complete.

Just after he finished his dinner, he said, "I can't believe it... if the theories and programming on "scientific magic", with the positively charged photons and all, are correct, this new prototype would be a breakthrough, and would usher in a new era of combat robots that would be capable of "danmaku", as it's called. Though it is weird that the girl referred to it as "spell card rules"..."

At the moment, Bass was in the room, checking on him. Upon hearing this, he couldn't help but tune in. "Ugh... It's just like our conversation from the other day, before the ship crashed. I'M your greatest invention, stop trying to top me."

"Bass, we've been over this. You were built a few years ago, and technology is advancing. During the last debacle, I noticed Thomas gave a few upgrades to Mega Man, yet the newer Robot Masters I got my hands on that time still gave him a run for his money... sort of. And, well, I had a firm understanding of how those robots function, in order to implement my Double Gear system into them. In this day and age, I'm more than certain that I can make Robot Masters more advanced and stronger than you, I just haven't done it yet. Why can't you accept this?"

Bass only grew angrier. "How do you not know why I can't accept this?! You programmed me specifically to "rival and destroy Mega Man"! How can I fulfill my entire life's purpose if you keep getting in the way, what with how you keep designing other robots to do it instead of letting me get the job done?! And you wonder why I sometimes rebel!"

"Bass, no need to get angry. If it upsets you that much, think of it as a team effort with all the other robots designed to stop Mega Man."

"You think I'd accept some petty message about "teamwork"?! I'm the strongest! It's unfair that Dr. Light keeps upgrading Mega Man, yet the last time you upgraded me was years ago! Why don't you let me destroy Mega Man on my own instead?!"

In the corners of their vision, another Robot Master wandered into the room to see what the commotion was about. Bass and Wily didn't focus on it, more interested in the argument.

"It's simple. With your older hardware suite, I'd find it easier to just build a new robot from the ground up rather than upgrade a pre-existing one. My, the older designs had such glaring design flaws... I'd get too sidetracked if I tried to upgrade one, see? This is why I don't always do upgrades. Though you might still be my strongest robot in your current state, but that's about to change with Zero and the danmaku prototype."

"Then how come it works when Dr. Light upgrades Mega Man?! There must be some reason he's able to beat me!"

"Bass, relax. My Robot Masters are almost done constructing this fortress, and I'm sure it's a large enough army to stop Mega Man, and you'll be right there with them."

"You can't guarantee that! I already told you the other day that Mega Man could easily handle multiple opponents, especially if they're ones he's already faced! And I want to do it on my own, he's MY kill! And to think you would make new robots rather than upgrade one all-powerful one..."

"Well, I do focus a lot of development on Zero, a plan B if this army doesn't stop Mega Man. Though this danmaku prototype I'm creating might be a plan C."

"But the whole "army" thing sounds like you're prioritizing quantity over quality!- You know what. You know what I think about all that?"

Weapon equip "Photon Laser"

Bass formed the weapon's telltale arm cannon and began building up its charge shot, with the weapon energy having been refilled since last time he used it. He aimed the cannon at the unfinished prototype Wily was working on all day. Wily realized what he was doing, and positioned himself between Bass and the prototype, knowing Bass can't shoot at him, as if defending the prototype with his life. Bass held the charge, in conflict with his coding between "destroy Mega Man at all costs" and "follow Wily's orders, never harm Wily".

"This destructive behavior has got to stop, Bass! Destroying my newer Robot Masters is never going to help you destroy Mega Man!"

"That's what you THINK! IF YOU STOP BUILDING STRONGER ROBOTS AND UPGRADE ME INSTEAD, I WILL KILL MEGA MAN! YOUR SCHEMES ARE POINTLESS!"

Just then, there was a metallic flash whizzing by. And before he knew it, Bass's arm cannon was on the floor. He gritted his teeth in pain, and as he and Wily turned to see what happened, it turned out Metal Man was in the room with them. He had severed Bass's arm by throwing several well-aimed Metal Blades.

Wily pulled a communication device out of his pocket. "DWN-020 and DWN-035, please come to development lab B and subdue SWN-001."

In a panic, Bass teleported away, leaving his arm cannon behind, just a moment before Hard Man and Stone Man teleported into the room. The two of them looked around, confused.

"He got away!" Wily said. Wily then ran to the nearest teleport chamber at the edge of the room, before teleporting to the main control room in the fortress, where he was watching over monitors and cameras previously. On this computer, he opened a control panel where he could remotely and manually teleport his Robot Masters in an emergency. He opened the menu for SWN-001 and activated an override that would prevent Bass from teleporting on his own, and typed in the coordinates to manually teleport Bass back to where he was, where Hard Man and Stone Man apprehended him anyway. Wily returned to the development lab to find Bass struggling, held in place by the other two aforementioned robots, as well as Metal Man joining in.

Bass was unintelligible for a moment before he blurted out, "You really think you can clip my wings? You really think you can stop me from becoming the world's most powerful robot?"

"Hold his chest in place." Wily said. The robots did so, with the restrained Bass trying to resist. Wily went around back and pressed the power button on Bass's shoulder, as Bass turned motionless in their arms.

"You two, drop him off at one of the repair stations. Metal Man, stay here." Wily waited for Hard Man and Stone Man to teleport away with Bass. After they were gone, he asked Metal Man, "So what brought you here?"

"I was doing my job with the construction, specifically cutting sheets of metal for the others to use." Metal Man said. "I overheard something among the lines of, "...making a new Robot Master? I need to check this out..." I turned and saw Bass conversing with Quick Man. I couldn't help but also check in on you occasionally to see what Bass was up to."

"Alright, Metal Man, you're dismissed." He teleported away and got back to work. Wily said into the same communication device from earlier, "DWN-012, report to development lab B." Quick Man appeared.

"Don't do that again." Wily said.

"Do what?" Quick Man said, in his usual cocky manner.

"Don't inform Bass when I'm working on a robot. Dismissed."

"Ugh. Whatever." Quick Man ran down a corridor.


	9. Revolution

**Chapter ****⑨****: Revolution**

**I do not own Mega Man, nor Touhou Project. Mega Man is rightfully owned by Capcom. Touhou Project is rightfully owned by ****Team Shanghai Alice.**

* * *

After defeating Marisa, at about an hour into the night, Reimu finally made her way to the edge of the barrier, descending down to the Yakumos' house. Ran was quick to notice her. Ran flew up to greet her in the air before Reimu even reached the ground.

"Were... you expecting me or something?"

"Well, I'm out and about because something is amiss. Then I saw you approaching the house."

"What's wrong, then?"

"Yukari was asleep as usual-"

"You mean she was hibernating as usual."

"...But she woke up suddenly, which is quite unusual. She said she felt something is off and needed to check something. After a few minutes, she left through a gap and told me to stay here and watch over Chen. So, she's not here right now, if that's why you're here."

"When did this happen?"

"In the afternoon, not long before the sun had set."

"Oh, I think I know why she left... That's almost exactly when a mysterious attacker destroyed the shrine."

"Really? Then I wonder if she's there now."

"I didn't see her. Maybe she arrived after I left to go tell Marisa about the incident?"

Just then a gap opened up, and Yukari hovered out, still wearing her casual attire.

"Oh, there you are. So were you really at the shrine?" Reimu started with.

"Correct. I felt when it was destroyed. And I also had a feeling you would come to my house for questions. I knew it was the case when I showed up at the shrine to see you weren't there anymore."

"Yeah, so, here's what I wanted to ask you about..." Reimu said.

"I don't really know anything about the attacker." Yukari answered, before Reimu could present the question.

"Well, uh, here's a different question... Can you try finding what universe he came from?"

"While it is relatively easy for me to travel between universes with my gaps, it's not like I can just instantly track down anybody. Each universe has a boundary between all others, and the multiverse is infinite. If I were to just repeatedly pop up in random spots throughout the multiverse, the chances of me actually finding the culprit within a reasonable time frame are... well..."

"And that's if he went to an entirely different universe." Reimu said. "If he's somewhere in Gensokyo, or maybe adjacent worlds such as Makai, it could take days to search for him..."

They were silent for a moment.

"You know what?" Reimu presented. "If he's in some far flung universe, then it might not concern Gensokyo, apart from my shrine getting destroyed. But if he is here, or decides to come back here - after all, he said he wanted to learn magic - then he'll probably turn up eventually. So we wait for something to happen."

"Is that really such a good idea?" Yukari questioned.

"I mean, if me and other incident resolvers started wandering all over Gensokyo in search for him, when he could likely be in an unknown universe, it might just be easier to save our energy instead, and if he comes back to Gensokyo, somebody will probably run into him anyway."

"Well, suit yourself." Yukari concluded. "I'd keep an eye out, though."

"Yeah, even though he told me he wants to learn magic and danmaku, it's hard for me to determine his true intentions, though I can tell they aren't good intentions."

"Well, it just seems a bit unlike you..." Yukari admitted. "You may be a tad lazy, even during incidents, but if the shrine gets destroyed, you would always be adamant about getting revenge."

"It's just different this time..." Reimu argued. "I mean, even the previous shrine maiden would try to get revenge whenever the shrine was destroyed, but in those cases, she knew or at least had an idea who did it, or at least had an idea of where to go..." Reimu paused. "But this time, we think it's likely the culprit went to some other world, one we don't know about. This is one of the few times I don't have any leads as to what specific world. So instead, we save our energy and wait for him to come to us, and not the other way around."

"You said he wanted to "learn magic and danmaku"?"

"Yeah, he talked all about how he wants to "make it a power of his own", as if he wants to drain Gensokyo of its magic. Kinda silly and short-sighted, considering how things work around here. He said he needs it to "protect his homeworld", but I doubted that, he seems quite sinister to me. I think he was just trying to trick me into helping him, because when I called him out on it, he challenged me to a fight. He "accidentally" let one of his shots hit the shrine. I fended him off and he teleported away."

"That's odd. If he really wants to "learn magic and danmaku", then he shouldn't be interested in specifically Gensokyo; with a multiverse so infinite, there's plenty of other places to "learn magic and danmaku" at..." She opened a gap to a random universe to show as an example, and through it, they could see a skeleton firing magic bones at a child. She then closed the gap.

"If that's the case, he might not come back." Reimu said.

"Then so be it." Yukari said. "If he might not come back, then we'll just have to have the shrine repaired and continue with our lives."

"I'd deal with that in the morning - you know, how Sakuya, Alice, and Suika helped rebuild it last time. But for now I need to sleep over at someone else's place. And, well, I'm already here..."

"Staying over at my house for a change? If you want to live a long life, you wouldn't rely on the hospitality of a youkai of all people."

"You know, I once said a similar thing to a yamanba... Well, you're not like most youkai."

"Oh, I'm just messing with you~"

"But do you really want me to take like another hour out of the night just to go back to Marisa's place instead?"

"Do what you want."

"Well, I do trust Marisa a little more than I trust you..."

"Oh me oh my, how hurtful. Considering what I've done for you in the past..."

"Oh wait, you can just gap me back to her house."

"Fair enough."

* * *

At a repair station, Wily removed the pieces from Bass's arm that were cut by the Metal Blades, and incorporated replacement pieces as the arm was reattached, and made sure the new hydraulics and circuits were fully connected. With a computer Bass was plugged into, Wily booted him up in sleep mode. He was powered up, but still unconscious. Through this computer, Wily tried accessing the weapon data drive, and upon successfully viewing it, knew that reconnecting the arm cannon was a success. He ran the program to switch his weapon back to Bass Buster, with Bass's armor turning back from white and blue to black and orange, with the arm cannon changing design. He then ran the other program to turn his arm cannon back into his regular hand. Wily then removed the weapon data of Bass Buster and Photon Laser, even though removing a Robot Master's default tool/weapon is unusual.

"Wake up." Wily ordered.

The voice command made Bass finally become conscious. He hesitated as some of his systems were still booting. "D-Doctor...?"

"Don't try anything. I removed your weapon data and your teleport limiter is active."

"Why?! Declawing me like this just isn't right!"

"(Sigh), I'll admit, I'm not entirely in the right. You are still one of my strongest assets, and there's no guarantee that the danmaku prototype will stop Mega Man. Both it and Zero are unfinished, anyway. Speaking of which, the time I took to fix you took up the rest of my evening. I'll have to continue working tomorrow."

"Ugh, Wily-"

"Bass." Wily cut him off. "Listen to me. You will get your chance at taking down Mega Man yourself. I'm starting to have different plans involving the Magic World, and the Robot Masters will help me see the plans to fruition. As long as you cooperate with us, you can get a chance at Mega Man."

"...Whatever those plans are, Mega Man better not get killed by the other robots. You better let me take a crack at him, and if that's not the case, you're gonna regret it."

"Then it's a promise, I'll have you fight him as long as you cooperate. Hold still while I give back the weapon data." On the computer, Wily copied the weapon data on the computer's drive back into Bass's weapon drive. Wily then closed the programs on the computer before unplugging the cable from Bass, and then closing the panel on Bass's chest. "I'll also go turn off the teleport limiter, and then you'll get back to work. Don't get any funny ideas."

* * *

The next morning, Wily was ready for work again. He came back to the development lab, and continued work on the prototype. Most of the progress on the chest and upper body was completed the previous day. Over the next few hours, he finished cutting and welding together ceratanium pieces to finally assemble the legs of the robot. He completed the final details of the arm cannon that would be designed to create danmaku patterns out of positively-charged photons, or so-called "scientific magic". The time finally came to insert the circuitry and coolant systems and finally close up its body. As Wily was inserting a formatted I.C. chip, he stopped, realizing a minor oversight.

_Hmm... This is the part where I would install the power core. But what type should I use...? I haven't considered that yet... A solar core would be simple and effective, and I have lots of them lying around. But I highly doubt that would be a high enough output for the scientific magic. I could install a nuclear core, but that might not be enough, either... After all, the visitors' scientific magic weaponry completely outperformed my Robot Masters. While most of them are solar, nuclear robots aren't always stronger. So clearly, even a nuclear core isn't optimal for this new weapon I'm developing._

He brainstormed for a moment.

_I'll just have to use a nuclear core for now. Later, I should see if I can find a better power source..._

"DWN-015, I need a new nuclear core. You know what to do." He said over the communicator.

Heat Man teleported into development lab B. "Making another nuclear bot I see?"

"I don't need your comments. Just set up a nuclear core for me."

Heat Man walked over to one counter top, where there were empty nuclear core shells sitting next to solar cores. There were noticeably more solar cores than nuclear cores. Heat Man took one of the empty nuclear cores and teleported away to the fortress's power reserves, where extra inactive reactor fuel was being stored in a fortified room, said fuel would be used for the fortress's own reactor, as well as any nuclear core to be installed into a robot. Coming to this room to load some fuel into a nuclear core is a perfect job for a robot such as Heat Man, where the radiation would normally be dangerous for most others. After filling up the core and leaving the room, he checks if there's any radiation leaking from the now active nuclear core, which read negative; it was functioning properly to nullify any outward radiation. With the safety confirmed, he teleported back to development lab B and handed the now set up nuclear core to Wily. Wily dismissed Heat Man.

Wily got down to installing the nuclear core into the new robot as fast as he can. With the stable core now in place and generating power for the systems, the robot was just about complete, now only needing a paint job. After which, Wily opened up its chest panel, exposing the power core and I.C. chip. He plugged the prototype into the computer that the copying machine was plugged into previously, with the cable connecting to the I.C. chip. He opened the personality data in misc0, and changed a few lines of code to determine the robot's purpose, being "obey Wily", "don't harm Wily", etc... He designated the robot's serial number as EWN-000. He loaded the personality data into the cognitive circuit within the Integrated Circuit chip, as well as the unique weapon data into the circuits connecting to the arm cannon.

"Alright... Wake up."

EWN-000's eyes dart open, before they form a disoriented expression.

"I'm... me?"

"Your self-diagnostics should have activated before you even woke up."

"R-Right. Most systems functioning fine. Except my weapon data, I'm getting errors saying power supply to the cannon is insufficient...? Speaking of which, nuclear core is running at 91% efficiency, charging the power reserves which are only at 16% capacity..."

"Right, I see. I knew that even a nuclear core wouldn't be strong enough for your experimental new weapon, it's just a placeholder until I can figure out a better power source."

"I'm still confused, you know..."

"Anything I should note about your personality?"

"I'm... still trying to put things together... I'm finding these hazy memories, as if I originated somewhere else before... being a robot?"

"Memory errors?" _I guess this is what happens when I point the machine at a human... _"Can you remember a name, if possible?"

"No, it's all a blur..."

"Well, I'll have to come up with a name for you then. For now, I'll refer to you by your serial number, EWN-000. You're the first of the "Experimental Wily Numbers". Yes, you are merely a prototype."

"P-Prototype...?"

"Testing begins once your power reserve is fully charged by the nuclear core."

* * *

Marisa answered the door.

"Well, look who's back."

"Yukari doesn't know anything about the attacker, and it would be too hard for her to find what specific universe he might've fled to."

"Are you sayin'...?"

"Incident's called off. For now. If we have no clue where the weird scientist went, we can't do much. My plan is that we wait for him to come back, rather than spend our energy trying to find him. That's IF he comes back, even... So far, the only thing in Gensokyo affected by him is the shrine, so I'm not entirely sure if it can be considered an incident... If he doesn't come back, then good riddance."

"Wow, Reimu. Lazy as ever. So now what?"

"We'll deal with the shrine tomorrow. You know what that means."

"Oh, sure, come right on in."

Upon being invited into Marisa's house, Reimu notices the random cluttered junk, especially books.

"Not only are you a kleptomaniac, but you're a hoarder."

"It's _magic_ junk! It'll be useful to me eventually! Anyway, the spare mattress should be somewhere around here..."

"And when someone addresses your tendency to steal and hoard, you change the subject."

"Speakin' of changin' subjects, you're really not that worried about the scientist?"

"I think his name was Albert Wily?"

"Sounds western."

"Well, his danmaku was very poor."

"Like you?"

Reimu grunted in anger at the sick burn.

"Says the girl who just lost a spell card battle with me!" Reimu raised her voice.

"At least I actually try to improve!" Marisa met the height of Reimu's voice.

"Grr... Speaking of improving danmaku, that's probably why he came to Gensokyo, based on my conversation with him..." Reimu said, with a continued irritable tone.

"I doubt he knows what he's doin'. Fair enough that you aren't takin' it very seriously, ze."

* * *

"Alright, EWN-000, go to the north side of the fortress. It's time to test your ability."

EWN-000 followed the order.

"DWN-009, DWN-012, DWN-013, DWN-015, DWN-017, DWN-018, DWN-021, DWN-023, DWN-039, DWN-040, and SWN-001, all report to the north side of the fortress and rendezvous with EWN-000."

Wily watched over a security camera near that location as assorted multicolored teleport beams came to a landing.

"I've picked out several of my Robot Masters that already have somewhat "danmaku-like" weaponry to be involved in testing with the new danmaku prototype, EWN-000. For the first test, would you please aim the other way and demonstrate your weapon, EWN-000?"

"Right. Fine." They said. They turned away from all the others, and pointed their arm cannon before firing a massive directional flurry of spheres and rectangle-shaped energy bullets.

"Egad... It truly is danmaku as I know it. What else are you capable of?"

EWN-000 then created several of the rectangle-shaped bullets, which traveled to four corners before forming a square forcefield in front of the user. They then unleashed a slower-moving and less rapid volley of horizontally-moving rectangle bullets from the forcefield as it rotated. The other Robot Masters watched in awe.

"Doctor, might I ask what specifically the rest of us are needed for...?" Metal Man spoke into his helmet's communicator.

"Alright, now that I see what the weapon does, it's time for the combat tests. DWN-009, you're up first since you're so inclined."

One could see in his eyes that Metal Man grew somewhat afraid. He walked alongside EWN-000 a fair distance away from the group, before standing 20 meters apart, facing each other.

"Sorry, I don't like that I have to do this, considering what happened when you were still being built..." Metal Man said.

"Don't take me very lightly." EWN-000 said irritably.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Metal Man said.

He jumped up and threw a burst of three Metal Blades in EWN-000's direction as he descended. One was aimed straight ahead, while the other two were on skewed angles. EWN-000 immediately formed a forcefield as all three rebounded off. Metal Man stood there as he landed, watching the Metal Blades approach EWN, but was hardly able to react when his own shots were rebounded back at him. He tried to run to his side to avoid the central blade, but one of the side ones grazed his shoulder, almost enough to amputate it. In a panic, Metal Man threw four more blades at EWN using his other hand, but EWN simply turned the forcefield towards him. This time the blades were completely absorbed by the forcefield instead of rebounded. Four rectangular bullets flew out of the back of the forcefield before flying towards Metal Man. He tried to jump to his side to avoid them, but instead they formed a second forcefield behind him. He turned and stopped in curiosity, and couldn't react before the same four Metal Blades were shot back out of the second forcefield, decapitating him. EWN deactivated the forcefields.

"Able to redirect the shots like a portal... Interesting." Wily noted.

"D-... Did I just...?" EWN questioned, stuttering.

"Yes, it seems you dismembered him." Wily answered. "Poor Metal Man is severely weak to his own weapon." _This is exactly why I say the older designs had such glaring design flaws..._

* * *

**Yeah, chapter ⑨ right after Cirno Day. Poor DWN-00****⑨.**

"Hey, why didn't eye get a line in the chapter?!"


End file.
